Melodies Of Life Tome I
by DaggaDiAlexandros
Summary: "Cette nuit-là, Grenat rêva. Elle était dans une grande prairie. Mais quelques détails attira son attention. Le ciel paraissait rouge et l'herbe, normalement verte, demeurait violette. Soudain, la Princesse entendit des voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit la laissa de marbre."
1. Chapitre 1 : Dagga : Le Rêve

Chapitre 1 : Dagga : Le rêve

La Princesse Grenat dort paisiblement dans sa luxueuse chambre. Elle a besoin de repos, après la dure journée qui venait de s'écouler. La Princesse Grenat va bientôt devenir La Reine Grenat. La défunte Reine, la Reine Branet, est morte il y a environ un ans, lors de l'aventure qu'avait mené Grenat. Elle s'était peut à peut découvert des pouvoirs fantastiques découvert la vérité sur celle qu'elle demeurait avant. Elle avait grandi dans un village d'Invokeur, personnes pouvant invoquer des créatures mystiques pour les aider, jusqu'à l'âge de six ans. Son village fut ensuite détruit et la jeune fille perdu ses parents dans la tragédie. A l'âge de seize ans, le jeune Princesse décide de fuir le château d'Alexandrie à cause des mauvais agissement de sa mère. Elle rencontra des nombreuse personnes dont Eiko, qui est une rescapée de son village d'Invokeur, Madahine-Salee. Grenat avait sauvé le monde de Kuja, un homme-singe voulant tout détruire pour gouverner et pour prouver qu'il n'avait peur de rien, même pas de la mort. Après la défaite de ce dernier, la Princesse dut rentrer au château et abandonner celui qu'elle aime, le voleur Djidane. C'était lui aussi un homme-singe.

Un ans est désormais passé et la jeune fille restait sans nouvelle d'aucun de ses amis.

Cette nuit-là, Grenat rêva. Elle était dans une grande prairie. Mais quelques détails attira son attention. Le ciel paraissait rouge et l'herbe, normalement verte, demeurait violette. Soudain, la Princesse entendit des voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit la laissa de marbre. Son amoureux, Djidane, courrait, tenant par la main une jeune fille. Elle devait être plus jeune que Grenat. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui flottait au vent et des yeux châtain. Elle portait des vêtement noirs de la tête aux pieds. Cette dernière s'adressa au voleur :

Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

Je ne pas les laisser t'emmener avec eux !

Mais si tu m'aides, ils s'en prendront aussi à toi !

Je ne laisserais personne nous faire du mal !

La jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle lâcha la main du garçon à la queue de singe, au grand soulagement de Grenat. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns se laissa tomber à terre.

C'est encore loin ?

Non … Nous devrions y être avant demain.

Bien.

Je connais une personne là-bas qui nous aidera.

Tu me promets de me protéger d'eux ?

Oui.

Sur ce, elle leva. Elle regarda Djidane dans les yeux puis ils se remirent à courir. Le rêve s'acheva ici.

Grenat se réveilla. Elle était furieuse après Djidane. Son ami l'a laissé tombée pour une autre fille plus jeune qu'elle ! Il lui a même promit de la protéger ! Mais d'une part, la Princesse pensa que ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus. Grenat se leva et enfila sa somptueuse robe de princesse. Sa robe était couleur argentée avec quelques motifs de vert. Elle enfila ensuite le pendentif de trésor Royal autour de son coup. Grenat avait apprit qu'il était très important car il permettait d'invoquer la plus puissante chimère au monde : Alexandre. La jeune fille sortit ensuite de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle du trône. Aujourd'hui elle allait devenir enfin la reine d'Alexandrie. Dans la salle se trouvait la générale des troupes d'Alexandrie, la Générale Beate. Il y avait aussi le chef des Brutos, un petit groupe de soldat, le Capitaine Steiner. Beate et Steiner demeuraient très proche depuis l'année dernière. Ils sortait ensemble, sa sautait aux yeux.

La générale et le capitaine s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent.

Princesse, déclara Beate, veillez vous rendre au balcon. Vous allez être couronnée devant tout le peuple d'Alexandrie.

Bien. Relevez-vous donc.

La Princesse s'avança et ouvrit les portes. Le balcon se tenait devant elle. Elle y pénétra, accompagnée de Beate et Steiner. Elle alla jusqu'à l'extrémité et tint la barre. Elle respira un grand coup avant de prononcer :

Peuple d'Alexandrie. Voilà aujourd'hui un an que ma mère, la Reine Branet nous a quitté. En tant que fille unique de la défunte Reine, le trône me revient de droit. Aujourd'hui, je vis mes derniers instants en tant que Princesse d'Alexandrie car je vais bientôt être Reine. J'espère être à la hauteur, malgré mon jeune âge. Mais n'ayez crainte, j'aurais des personnes sur qui m'épauler. Je ne ferais pas les même erreurs que Mère. Merci.

A ces mots la générale s'approcha de Grenat pour lui remettre la couronne de Reine. Soudain, Grenat entendit une voix dans la foule :

Dagga ! Tu deviens aujourd'hui Reine d'Alexandrie, mais pour moi, t'as toujours été le Reine de mon Cœur !

Grenat regarda par le balcon. Personne ne l'avait appelée comme sa depuis des lustres ! Elle avait reconnu cette voix, car c'était la voix de Djidane. Elle le chercha du regard et l'aperçut au centre de la foule. La Princesse se retourna et poussa nombre des soldats pour se frayer un chemin. Elle courait, heureuse. Djidane était en vie ! La foule s'écarta à son passage. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Elle éclata en sanglots et le frappa. Celui-ci la serrait fort dans ses bras.

Mais où tu étais passé ?! Je me suis inquiétée ! Pas une seule nouvelle de toi pendant un an !

Désolé. Mais je n'ai pas pu rentrer de suite.

Sheila … ?

Quoi ? Qui connait mon véritable prénom ?

Les yeux de Dagga se posèrent sur le jeune fille aux cheveux bruns de son rêve. Elle était là, devant elle. Comment une fille qu'on vient juste de voir en rêve la veille peut se retrouver devant vous le lendemain alors qu'on ne l'avait jamais vue avant ?

Tu t'appelles Sheila ?

C'est mon nom lorsque je vivais au village des Invokeurs. Comment le connait-tu ?

Je t'ai vue en rêve ! On est en danger, toute les deux ! Et nous ne sommes pas les deux seules …

Djidane … ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Ouais … Faut qu'on rentre alors.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Djidane : Le Monstre

Chapitre 2 : Djidane : Le Monstre

Lorsque Djidane entra dans le château, il remarqua qu'en un ans, rien n'avait changé. Quand il le regardait, le jeune homme avait du mal à croire qu'un ans entier soit passé ! Il monta les escaliers de velours qui menait au trône, derrière sa chère et tendre Dagga. C'était une idée de Djidane de changer le nom de la Princesse Grenat. Pour cacher son identité. Eux deux finirent par s'y habituer, d'ailleurs. La jeune fille qu'il protégeait, se tenait à ses côté. En regardant son expression, il put comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais mise les pieds dans un château.

Arrivé à la salle du trône, la nouvelle Reine alla s'installer dans son siège en velours. Elle prit ensuite la parole :

Djidane. Qui est-ce ? Qui est cette jeune fille.

Votre Majesté, si vous me le permettez, je voudrais vous expliquer moi-même ma situation, dit le jeune fille brune avec une révérence

Djidane fut étonné ! Elle parlait avec une telle assurance devant une reine !

Permission accordée.

Bien. Pour commencer, mon nom est Elsa. Je suis moi aussi au village des Invokeurs, Madahine-Salee. Malheureusement, je fus enlevée à mes parents très jeune. Je ne me souviens que de cela. Le reste … c'est très confus Votre Altesse. Le vide. Le noir le plus complet. Je me souviens de l'endroit où j'ai rencontré votre ami, Djidane. Je me suis réveillée devant l'Ifa. Mais juste avant, j'ai fais un rêve. Je vous ai vus, vous, ainsi que deux autres jeunes filles. J'ignore l'identité des deux autres.

Tout cela est très surprenant. Dites-moi, comment connaissez-vous mon véritable prénom ?

Je vais vous expliquer. Durant mon rêve, une voix m'a parlée. Elle me disait d'aller au château et de rencontrer une Princesse du nom de Sheila. Voilà j'ai fini.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Dagga semblait réfléchir. Quand à Elsa, elle détournait le regard de la Reine, de peur de la mettre en colère. Mais Dagga est très gentille. Elle ne lui fera aucun mal. Dagga reprit alors la parole :

Djidane. Où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ?

A l'Ifa.

Pourquoi ?

Mais j'étais dans l'arbre quand il s'est emballé ! Pour sauver mon frère tu le sais bien !

Pendant un ans ?

Ouais.

Bon d'accord …

De nouveau le silence. Soudain, quelqu'un cria : PRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNCEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Djidane n'avait pas oublié cette voix, celle du capitaine Steiner. Mais qu'avait-il encore à crier, celui là ? Il entra en trombe dans la pièce. Essoufflé, il bafouilla :

Monstre … Dans la cour … Beate … Partie le combattre …

Eh ! Mon vieux ! Respire un bon coup et dit nous ce qu'il se passe !

Le capitaine sembla enfin remarquer la présence du jeune homme.

Truand ! C'est toi ! Tu les as conduit ici ! Hurla t-il pointant Djidane de doigt

Eh ! Pas d'accusation sans preuve ! Dis ce qui se passe !

Des monstres sont arrivé dans la cour du château ! Ils réclament de vous voir Princesse ! Vous ainsi que cette jeune fille !

Elsa attrapa le bras de Djidane et lui dit dans un sanglot :

Les laisse pas nous attraper ! T'as promis de me protéger !

T'en fais pas ! Ils devront d'abord me passer sur le corps, dit-il en se tapant la poitrine.

Elle aquiesca d'un signe de tête. Steiner hurla de nouveau :

Dépêche toi, Briguant ! Beate ne pourra pas les retenir plus longtemps !

T'en fais pas, Papi ! On va s'en charger ! Toi, protège Dagga et Elsa.

Sur ce, il sortit en courant. Il dévala les escaliers quatre par quatre et finit par arriver dans la cour. Beate se tenait face à un monstre, épée à la main. Il devait faire deux mètres de haut ! Il avait des yeux noirs, un bec de corbeau et des griffes tranchantes. Qui plus est, il volait. S'il n'était pas le chef de la bande, Djidane se dit qu'il ne voudrait pas le connaître se sitôt.

Le jeune homme se rendit à côté de la générale, ses dagues en main.

Des renforts ? Pas trop tôt !

Désolé ! Tu connais Steiner ? Il ne court pas très vite !

Hé ! Attention à ce que tu dis !

Ah ! Oui ! Vous sortez ensemble non ?

Sa suffit ! Siffla le monstre. Où cachez-vous la Princesse ? Où cachez-vous le jeune fille ?

Désolé mon gars, mais elles n'ont pas très envie de voir ta tête !

Comment ?! Tu vas regretter de t'être moqué de moi !

Le monstre agita sa main dans l'air et un fouet métallique argenté se matérialisa dans sa main. Un adversaire volant … Le jeune singe excelle dans les combats aériens mais pas Beate. Djidane se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura :

Distrais le ! Pendant ce temps, je l'attaque par l'arrière.

D'accord !

Hé ! Pas de messe basse avec moi !

Pff ! Tu n'es même pas assez fort pour te mesurer à moi …

Quoi … ? Crois-tu vraiment que je suis mauvais au combat, parce que je manie un fouet ?!

Sur ce, il leva son arme, de façon à frapper la jeune femme. Soudain, il se paralysa. Djidane était derrière lui, il venait de lui trancher la gorge avec ses dagues. Il retomba à terre.

Hé ! On forme une bonne équipe, tout les deux ! Comment Beate avec un clin d'œil.

Si Steiner entendrait ça … Il me tuerait !

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux. Soudain, Djidane entendit un cris venant du château.

Dagga ! Ce monstre n'était qu'une diversion !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Elsa : Réveil de Pouvoir

Chapitre 3 : Elsa : Réveil de Pouvoir :

Elsa était sidérée de voir à quel point la Reine savait se battre. Un grand monstre avec un fouet se tenait devant elles. Steiner s'était fait assommer par le monstre. Il ressemblait à un corbeau. Quant à la Reine, elle avait enlevé sa robe de Princesse et portait désormais des vêtements plus appropriés pour combattre. Une genre de salopette orange et des bottes marrons. Elle avait fait apparaître dans sa main un bâton en bois. Le monstre siffla, à la vue de l'arme :

Un simple bâton en bois ? Va falloir faire mieux, Princesse !

Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Demande ça a mon Maître. Moi je suis seulement les ordres : Ramener les quatres jeunes filles Invokeuses.

Qui vous a demandé cela ?

Finit les questions ! Je veux plus de combat !

Sur ces mots, il agita son fouet en l'air. Elsa recula. A part fuir, elle ne savait rien faire ! Enfin, elle ne se rappelle même pas si elle a déjà combattu, autrefois. Elle recula pour laisser de la place à Dagga. Soudain, le monstre lança le fouet dans la direction de Dagga elle essaya de l'esquiver, mais celui-ci s'allongea et l'enroula autours de sa jambe droite. Le monstre leva alors le fouet et ricana.

On fait moins la maligne, maintenant, hein, Princesse ?

Djidaneeeeeeeeeee !

Tu peux toujours crier ! Mes monstres entourent ton précieux château, ils n'ont aucune chance contre eux !

Vous dites n'importe quoi !

Relâchez-la !

Elsa venait de se lever. Elle ne tremblait plus. Elle avança vers le monstre-corbeau et le menaça :

Relâchez-la ou je vous tue !

Ha ! Ha ! Laisse moi rire ! C'est pas une fillette de quinze ans qui va me faire peur !

Ah ouai ?

Soudain, elle agita sa main et un bâton doré se matérialisa au creux de sa paume. Elle le brandit vers le monstre et dit :

Alors ? Toujours pas peur ?

Grrrrrr

Le monstre laissa tomber son fouet à terre. Grenat, quant à elle, tomba elle aussi. Elle demeurait inconsciente, à cause de la chute. Lorsque le monstre-corbeau se pointa devant Elsa, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était si grand ! Il faisait près de deux mètres de haut ! La jeune fille parviendrait peut être à neutraliser celui-ci mais pour ceux dehors … Elle espérait que Djidane allait bien. Djidane … Ce mystérieux jeune homme se trouvait devant le grand arbre Ifa quand ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Il semblait perdu, mais prêt à l'aider mais maintenant … Il était en danger et elle aussi ! Elsa devait se défendre seule désormais.

Le monstre-corbeau agitait désormais ses grandes ailes noires. Il siffla à travers ses dents pointues :

Alors, fillette ? On veut faire la maligne avoir son bâton en or ?

Je n'ai pas pas peur de vous !

Elle leva le bâton. Le monstre recula d'un pas. Au départ, rien ne se produisit. Il ricana :

Ha ! Ha ! A quoi sa sert d'avoir une si jolie arme si c'est pour pas s'en servir … ? Hein … ?!

Soudain, le bout du bâton s'embrasa. La jeune fille hurla :

BRASIER !

Une énorme boule de feu jaillit du bout de l'arme. Elle brûla le monstre tout entier.

QUOI ?! COMMENT ?! MOI ?! BATTU PAR UNE SIMPLE FILLETTE ?!

Le monstre-corbeau disparus dans une pluie d'étincelles dorées. La jeune rejoignit la jeune Reine pour lui porter secours. Elle mit son bâton à l'horizontal et récita la formule magique du sort Soin. Grenat se réveilla. Elle battit des paupières avant de prononcer :

Elsa ? C'est qui a … détruit ce monstre … ?

Oui, Votre Majesté.

La jeune Reine se releva puis prit les mains d'Elsa.

Tu peux me tutoyer, désormais. Et appelle-moi Dagga, aussi.

D'accord. (Elsa se releva) Pourquoi je dois t'appeler « Dagga » et pas « Grenat » ?

L'année dernière, lorsque je me suis enfuie du château, Djidane a eut l'idée de changer mon identité, pour ne pas nous faire remarquer.

Oh.

La jeune fille aurait vraiment aimé avoir partagé ce premier voyage avec eux. Ils avaient tous l'air si gentils. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour les regrets ! Djidane et les autres devaient être en danger !

Dagga ! On doit aider Djidane !

Djidane ! Beate ! Et Steiner ! Ils sont sans doutes en danger pour nous protéger ! Vite.

Les deux filles sortirent de la salle du trône et se dirigèrent vers la cour.


	4. Chapitre 4: Dagga:Le Retour du Valseur 3

Chapitre 4 : Dagga : Le Retour du Valseur 3

Les cheveux de Dagga claquait contre le vent glacial qui soufflait. Comment pouvait-il faire aussi froid, en plein été ?! Dagga ne tarda pas à le savoir. Elle vit un autre monstre flotter dans l'air. Il portait une longue robe en lambeau verte. Il portait aussi sur sa tête un chapeau pointu marron. Dans son dos, il arborait des ailes noires et grasses. Dagga aurait put être horrifiée si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Malheureusement, elle avait déjà rencontré l'hors de sa première aventure.

Valseur 3 … prononça t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Pour vous servir, Princesse !

Il fit une révérence avant de s'exclamer :

Cela fait si longtemps. J'imagine que vous êtes venu car vous vouliez voir mes précieuses statues ?

Quoi … ?

La Princesse regarda autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix ! Juste à côté du Valseur 3 se tenait trois statues qui semblaient presque réelle …

Djidane ! Cria Elsa

Elle pointa du doigt la statue de glace qui se tenait en face de l'ennemi. Deux dagues … Une queue de singe … DJIDANE ! Il allait pour attaquer le Valseur, en vue de sa position. Dagga reporta ensuite le regard sur les deux autres statues. Beate ! Et Steiner ! Valseur 3 les avaient pétrifiés tous les trois, avant même qu'ils ne puissent les attaquer !

Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

Je les trouve beaucoup plus sympathiques comme ça. Mon maître sera heureux de les recevoir. Mais il le sera encore plus lorsque je vous aurait ramenée vous, ainsi que l'autre jeune fille !

Il pointait son doigt noir et crochu vers Elsa. Avec un geste de recul, elle hurla :

MAIS LAISSEZ-NOUS TRANQUILLE A LA FIN !

Elle s'élança vers l'affreux Valseur, son bâton d'or à la main. Celui-ci, d'un simple claquement de doigts, la figea elle aussi sur place. Dagga n'en revenait pas ! Un simple claquement de doigt pour transformer des gens en statue de glace ! Il n'avait pas autant de pouvoir, la dernière fois !

Comment … ? Vous n'étiez pas aussi fort lors de notre dernière rencontre !

Cela, je le dois à mon Maître. C'est lui qui m'a octroyé tout ces magnifiques pouvoirs !

La jeune Reine demeurait impuissante, face au Valseur. Si seulement il avait une faiblesse … Elle devait réfléchir vite. Le Valseur utilisait de la glace pour figer les gens, mais, autrefois, il utilisait aussi des éclairs … Dagga pouvait utiliser une chimère pour en venir à bout mais … Il lui fallait en même temps utiliser un autre sort qu'il n'aimait pas pour l'aider. Soudain, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit.

Votre Altesse !

La seconde de la générale Beate venait d'arriver.

Je viens vous aider !

Non ! Emilie ! C'est dangereux !

Vous avez besoin de mon aide ! Le Valseur craint le feu ainsi que l'eau. Je pourrais utiliser mes flèches enflammées pendant que vous invoquez Léviathan, le dieu des océans !

D'accord !

Dagga avança et brandit son bâton. Grâce à lui, elle créa une barrière qui pourrait la protéger des attaques magiques de l'ennemi. Elle se concentra ensuite sur son invokation. A travers sa barrière, elle voyait Emilie sauter de balcons en balcons, esquivant les rafales de sort du Valseur tout en le criblant de flèches enflammées. Les Valseur commençait à s'énerver. Dagga devait faire vite ! Elle récita alors la prière suivante :

Ô Léviathan, grand dieu des océans ! Je te pris d'entendre ma prière ! Aide-moi à réduire ce monstre en poussière !

Soudain, une énorme vague de plusieurs mètres de haut s'abattit sur le Valseur. En même temps, la seconde du générale envoya une nouvelle rafale de flèches. On entendit les cris étouffés du monstre, puis tout disparus. Autours de Dagga se trouvait seulement les quatres statues de ses amis ainsi qu'Emilie. La jeune Reine s'élança vers son amour, Djidane. Elle lui caressa le visage avant d'éclater en sanglots. Soudain, deux bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille.

Merci, ma Princesse.

Djidane et tous les autres venaient de se réveiller.

Vous êtes tous là !

Elsa s'approcha d'elle puis regarda Emilie.

Tu t'appelles Emilie ?

Euh … Oui … Mais comment … ? Attend, je …

Je t'ai vue en rêve. Tu fais partie des quatres filles que je dois retrouver.

Moi aussi, je t'ai vue en rêve.

Dagga avança puis dit :

On repart pour une nouvelle aventure, c'est bien cela.

Oui Dagga. Plus qu'une personne. Nous devons la retrouver avant les monstres et ce fameux « Maître »

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Même Steiner ne semblait pas contre cette idée.

Les filles ! Si vous partez, je viens aussi ! Assura Djidane

Vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi, Votre Majesté !

Je viens aussi !

Non ! Beate je peux pas te laisser courir ce risque.

Steiner, je dois protéger la Princesse coûte que coûte. Et puis, je dois aussi accompagner ma seconde dans cette lourde tâche.

Mais au fait, où on va ? Demanda Emilie

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Elsa.

Dans mon rêve, nous sommes toutes les quatres dans un village en ruine. Nous devrions nous y rendre.

Madahine-Salee … Le village des Invokeurs, expliqua Dagga.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Dagga : Tréno

Chapitre 5 : Dagga : Tréno

Comme il n'y avait aucun aéronef capable de voler sans Brume, Dagga et ses amis devaient donc faire le voyage jusqu'à Madahine-Salee. La jeune fille songeait. Elle se rappela que son Oncle, le Roi Cid Fabre de Lindblum, possédait ce genre d'engin volant. Dagga se souvint ensuite d'Eiko, une jeune fille capable d'Invoker, elle aussi. Après tout, elles venaient toutes les deux de Madahine-Salee. Il y maintenant un an que la petite fille, car elle n'avait que six ans, eut été adoptée par le Roi Cid. La jeune Reine se demandait comment elle allait, depuis. Elle s'arrêta net, puis dit :

Pourquoi ne pas faire une halte à Lindblum ?

Lindblum ? C'est une ville ? Demanda Elsa

Oui.

De temps en temps, Dagga oubliait qu'elle ne venait pas du même continent.

Pourquoi tu veux faire une halte à Lindblum ? Le questionna Djidane

Mon Oncle possède un modèle capable de voler sans utiliser la Brume, tu te souviens ?

Mais oui ! L'Hildegarde 3 !

Exactement ! Si nous possédions un tel appareil de vol, nous nous rendrons plus vite au village des Invokeurs !

Alors en route ! Lança Emilie, restée discrète jusque là.

Dagga se sentait revivre. Elle était entourée d'amis qui la soutenait. Et puis elle n'allait pas tarder à retrouver Eiko !

Avant de pouvoir aller à Lindblum, il faut passer par Tréno, la ville des Nobles, puis la Porte Sud. Dagga se souvenait de la Porte Sud. Elle l'avait franchi avec l'aide se Steiner, l'an dernier. La jeune fille devait absolument rentrer au château, car elle voulait cesser les mauvais agissements de sa mère, la Reine Branet. Elle avait attaqué un pays sans défense, Bloumécia, et déclaré ainsi la guerre sur tout le continent de la Brume. Ensuite, elle s'était rendue à Tréno pour aider un ami à elle à « trouver » une aiguille platine, capable de défiger les gens. Enfin trouver ne fut pas vraiment le terme exact, car ils avaient dut l'a voler à un riche !

Bref. Dagga aurait préféré ne plus y penser. Ils passèrent devant la ville. Au départ, elle ne voulait même pas la regarder sauf qu'Elsa stoppa net avant de déclarer :

Hum … On pourrait faire une halte dans cette ville ?

Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Djidane, interloqué

Eh bien … Je ne sais pas comment le dire mais … J'ai l'impression que quelque chose attire mon attention, que cette chose m'appelle …

Ca sent pas bon ça ! Lança Emilie. Si tu veux y aller, je t'accompagne !

Merci.

Attend, attend ! T'es au courant que Tréno est la ville des Riches ?!

Oui. Et alors ?

Eh bien, qui dit Riche dit Voleur ! Intervint Steiner.

Je dois avouer que avez raison, Steiner. Crois-moi, Elsa, j'y suis allée l'an dernier. Et j'ai de mauvais souvenirs. C'est pour cela que je t'accompagne aussi ! Il n'est pas question de vous mettre en danger toutes les deux !

D'accord. Nous ne pourrons pas y aller tous en même temps … Deux d'entre nous devrons rester ici.

Steiner et moi resterons ici ! Assura Beate. Djidane, en tant qu'ancien voleur, tu devrais les protéger mieux que nous.

J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix …

Dagga attrapa la main du jeune homme-singe. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait rien à craindre, son amour demeurait avec elle, pour la protéger. Ils pénétrèrent donc tout les quatres dans la ville des Riches. A première vue, elle n'avait pas changé. Mais ce que Dagga espérait vraiment, c'était que tout les voleurs de Tréno soit partit. Soudain, Elsa s'avança, l'air grave vers la place centrale. Il faisait nuit mais grâce au lumières de la ville, on pouvait y voir comme de jour. Elle pointa la rue gauche du doigt avant de dire : « Par là ! » et de s'y engouffrer seule, en courant. Emilie la suivit, elle aussi. Suivit ensuite pas Djidane. Mais Dagga, quant à elle, ne bougeait pas. Non. Elle avait elle aussi remarquer quelque chose qui attira son attention, dans la rue droite. Elle s'y engouffra, en marchant et sur ses gardes car elle sentait le danger roder. Bizarrement, cette rue là fut très mal éclairée. De quoi l'inquiéter encore plus. Tout à coup, elle remarqua que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle. La jeune fille fit volte-face. En face d'elle se trouvait un homme avec des cheveux rouges, tombant sur son visage pâle. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut ses bras. Il portait deux paires de bras ! Donc quatres bras ! Il se mit ensuite à parler :

Eh bien ! Ça fait longtemps !

Quoi … ?

Au départ, Dagga ne l'avait pas reconnue. Mais tout devint clair, à présent. Ils s'étaient déjà croisés, tout les deux, et dans cette ville !

Jamais je n'oublierais une fille comme toi …

Oui ! C'est toi ! Tu m'as volée la fois où je suis venue ici !

Oh ! Tu te rappelles de moi ? J'en suis flatté …

L'homme aux quatres bras se rapprocha d'elle. La jeune fille aurait voulut reculer mais elle se sentit comme paralysée. L'homme avança. De ses deux bras inférieurs, il prit des deux bras à elle, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Avec ses bras supérieurs, il lui caressa les cheveux, comme si elle lui appartenait !

Lâche-moi ! Lui ordonna t-elle

Un an. Depuis près d'un le jour où nous nous retrouverons. La première fois que je t'ai volée, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point t'étais belle. Et maintenant … Je vais pouvoir te voler _toi_!

Sur ces mots, il sortit un flacon contenant un liquide violet. Dagga se retenait d'éclater en sanglots. Elle devait ruser pour gagner du temps et laisser Djidane, Elsa ou Emilie arriver pour l'aider. Elle posa alors la question suivante :

Mais … Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

Mon nom ? Tréno toute entière me connait sous le nom de 4 bras. Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom à moi …

Oh … Et euh … Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

Ça ? Ce liquide sert à endormir les gens. Je vais t'endormir avec et t'emmener avec moi.

Ah. Bon plan. Sauf que je suis pas vraiment d'accord.

Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, je m'en fiche. Le Maître m'a promit que si je te ramène à lui, je pourrais ensuite t'avoir pour toute la vie !

Oh. Encore ce « Maître »

Mais finit les questions !

Il ouvrit le flacon et un parfum acide embauma l'air. Puis soudain il changea en un parfum doux et sucré. Mais Dagga ne savait plus quoi faire ! Bientôt, 4 bras allait l'endormir et l'enlever ! Mais elle n'avait plus aucun plan. Elle vit alors l'homme aux quatres bras l'asperger du liquide, puis tout se troubla autour d'elle ...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Djidane

Chapitre 6 : Djidane : L'homme aux quatres bras :

Djidane avait perdu la trace des filles. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus, ce fut qu'il n'eut même pas remarqué que Dagga ne les suivait pas ! Confus, le jeune homme retourna sur la place centrale. Lorsqu'il faut arrivé, il prit le rue de droite, comme s'il était sûr que sa copine était passée par là. _Elle va me tuer …_ , pensa t-il. _Je l'ai laissé toute seule …_ _Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?!_ Djidane se mit à courir. Il sentait comme un pressentiment, mais pas en bien. Il déboucha sur une rue sombre. _L'endroit parfait pour se cacher si on est un voleur_ , se dit-il. Soudain, il entendit comme un ricanement. Le jeune singe se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait les sons. Lorsqu'il arriva, il écarquilla les yeux : Dagga, allongée par terre, semblait inconsciente. Au dessus d'elle se tenait un homme à quatre bras. Celui-ci remarqua Djidane et recula d'un pas. Djidane, toujours choqué de ce qu'il vint de voir, hurla :

Mais t'es qui toi ?!

Moi ?

A ton avis ?! A qui tu crois que je parle ?!

Toi, t'as le look d'un voleur. Et si on collaborerai ensemble ?

Non mais sa va pas ?! T'as fais du mal à ma copine ?!

Ta copine … ? Ah … La fille … Nan t'inquiètes pas. Je vais juste la ramener au Maître.

Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Parce que le Maître a besoin d'elle.

Je te laisserais pas faire !

Sur ce, Djidane sortit ses deux dagues de voleur et se prépara à attaquer. Dagga demeurait en danger, il devait l'aider ! Coûte que coûte ! Pas question de laisser un débile à quatres bras l'enlever ! Puis, l'homme au quatres bras fit quelque chose qui étonna Djidane. Il rigola, puis pouffa :

Tu crois que tu me fait peur ? C'est plutôt à toi d'avoir peur !

Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur d'un débile au cheveux rouges !

HA ! HA ! HA !

Tout à coup, ses bras se transformèrent en tentacules vertes et gluantes. Puis, le jeune homme remarqua qu'au bout de chaque tentacules, c'est à dire vingt par bras, de l'électricité s'échappait. Djidane serra les dents. L'électricité, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Alors « Monsieur-Queue-De-Singe », on fait moins le fier !

Grrr …

Sans réfléchir, Djidane chargea en plein dans les tentacules. Sans bouger, quatres bras brandit ses tentacules et elles s'allongèrent. Toutes les tentacules vinrent se resserrer autour de sa taille. Le jeune fut prit au piège. Soudain, toutes les tentacules lâchèrent en même temps une décharge électrique. Djidane hurla de douleur. Quant à quatres bras, il pleurait presque de rire. La vue de Djidane se brouilla lorsque, bondirent hors de l'ombre Emilie et Elsa. Grâce à la dague qu'Emilie gardait toujours dans sa botte droite, elle trancha les tentacules. Djidane retomba à terre, heureux d'être en vie.

Djidane ! Sa va ?!

Elsa se tenait à côté de lui, son bâton doré dans ses deux mains.

Ouai … T'inquiète pas …

Attend … SOIN !

Tout d'un coup, le jeune homme sentit ses forces revenir.

Merci ! Je dois avouer que ça fait du bien !

Elle approuva d'un geste de la tête. A l'avant, Emilie brandissait son arc face à quatres bras.

Je le tue maintenant ?

Attend !

Elsa s'avança.

Qui es-tu ?

Elsa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'étonna Djidane

Chut …

Elle porta son doigt devant ses lèvres, pour faire signe à Djidane de se taire.

Qui es-tu ?

Eh … Bien … Euh … Je suis … Euh …

Répond-moi, s'il te plais !

Bizarrement, Djidane ne sentait aucune colère, aucune haine dans les paroles de la jeune fille.

Bon. Ce n'est pas important. Pourquoi voulais-tu enlever Dagga ?

Mon Maître a besoin d'elle. Et aussi des trois autres filles.

Qui est ce fameux « Maître » ?

Il s'appelle …

L'homme au quatre bras ne finit jamais sa phrase. Une flèche planté en plein cœur venait de la transpercer. Emilie recula d'un pas avant de se défendre :

C'est pas moi ! Je le jure !

Mais qui d'autre pourrait tirer une flèche ici ?!

Djidane, calme toi. Ce n'est pas elle qui a lancé cette flèche. Regarde.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille venait de faire preuve d'un grand calme dans sa voix. Mais comment faisait-elle ? Djidane l'ignorait. Elsa sortit la flèche de tas de poussière doré qui venait de se former.

Je ne perçoit aucune magie dans cette flèche.

Et j'utilise que des flèches magiques !

Ah … Excuse-moi … Je suis un peu à énervé en ce moment …

En vérité, Djidane pouvait devenir très horrible lorsque Dagga est en danger. Et puis, ils allaient enfin découvrir qui était celui qui envoyait tout ces monstres à leur trousses. Soudain, le jeune entendit quelqu'un suffoquait. Dagga venait de se réveiller ! Djidane courut vers elle et l'enlaça doucement et il lui murmura :

Pardon …

Quoi … ?

J'aurais dus remarquer que tu ne me suivait pas ! Je suis stupide …

Mais non … Euh … Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, à tous.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Emilie : Réunion !

Chapitre 7 : Emilie : Réunion !

Emilie ne savait pas encore quel membre de l'équipe elle préférait le plus. D'accord, sa supérieure était de la partie, et elle s'entendaient bien, toutes les deux.

Quant à Steiner, il sortait avec Beate, mais Emilie ne l'aimait pas du tout ! Pour commencer, il criait presque tout le temps. Ensuite, il n'était pas assez bien pour être en couple avec la générale. De plus, la seconde de Beate ne l'a jamais vu sourire une seule fois … Ses yeux étaient noirs et énorme. En plus, il lui dictait toujours des ordres, alors qu'il est seulement Capitaine ! Pour finir, Emilie le surnommait « Mocheté », un nom qui lui allait fort bien !

Il y avait aussi la Princesse Grenat. Enfin, Dagga. On l'appelait ainsi pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle était la Princesse d'Alexandrie. La Princesse était la personne le plus belle, la plus classe et la plus courage, après Beate, qu'elle connaissait. Elle l'aimait bien, malgré sa jalousie …

Ensuite, il y avait Djidane. OK, ce gars avait vraiment l'air sympa … Tant qu'on s'attaque pas à sa chérie Dagga ! D'accord, c'était aussi un petit blondinet prétentieux et sûr de lui, mais Emilie pensait qu'avec le temps, cela allait s'arrangeait. De toute façon, elle l'appellerait désormais « Makake », en raison de sa queue de singe. Une raison de plus qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de très attirant … Bref !

Pour finir, Elsa. Personne ne sait rien du tout sur cette fille ! Et elle non plus ! Et bizarrement, elle semblait connaître pas mal de choses sur leur aventure. Enfin peut-être. Elle pourrait paraître douce et gentille, mais en matière de combat, mieux valait ne pas la chercher. Son bâton pouvait faire des ravages. Peut-être pourraient-elles devenir amies, qui sait ...

Bref. Une fois sortit de Tréno, le petit groupe composé de Dagga, Makake, Elsa et elle, allèrent rejoindre Beate et Steiner, qui attendaient dehors. Dagga et Djidane voulait que tout ce qu'il c'était passé dans le Ville Des Riches reste secret. Steiner pourrait s'énerver et Emilie, et personne lorsqu'on y pense bien, n'aimaient entendre Mocheté hurler. La Princesse d'Alexandrie s'avança et commença à parler :

J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire …

T'es pas enceinte quand même ?! S'étonna Djidane

Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! Tu es fou ou quoi ?!

Excuse moi, mais c'est par rapport au ton avec le quel tu l'as dit …

Passons. Princesse, que voulez-vous nous avouer ? Demanda Beate

A Tréno, j'ai eu une vision …

Une vision ? Quelle genre de vision ? Questionna Elsa

J'ai vu … Eiko, l'autre jeune fille avec le don d'Invokation ...

Mademoiselle Eiko ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Laissez-moi parler, Steiner. Dans mon rê... euh vision, j'ai vu Eiko. Elle avait bien grandi ! Je ne l'ai pas reconnue de suite ! Bref. Elle était au château de Lindblum, avec le Roi Cid et la Reine Hilda. Puis, soudain, une ombre noire et menaçante s'abattit sur eux !

Tu crois qu'Eiko est en danger ?

Oui. Elsa ! Te souviens-tu à quoi ressemblait la dernière fille ?

Je … ne sais … plus vraiment …

Je t'en supplie ! Tu dois t'en souvenir !

Je … vais essayer …

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quelque secondes plus tard pour secouer négativement la tête.

Pardon, Dagga. Je ne peux pas … Je suis trop perturbée … Je commence à me remémorer peu à peu mes pouvoirs et …

Je comprend …

Au fait, Elsa ! Interrompit Emilie, c'était quoi ce pouvoir que t'a utilisé pour faire parler 4 Bras ?

Une magie pour contrôler les gens.

C'est trop pratique ! Commenta Makake

Mais ça ne marche pas à tout les coups !

Dommage.

Un silence se fit alors dans le groupe. Beate rompit le silence pour dire :

Lorsque nous serons à Lindblum, seule quatres d'entre nous irons au château. Les deux autres resterons en ville. Steiner et moi irons. Je suppose que la Princesse viendra aussi. Nous sommes donc trois. Une autre personne doit y aller. Je pense que si Eiko est la dernière fille, Elsa devrait venir elle aussi.

Beate, si je peux me permettre, je ne veux pas y aller. Dit Dagga.

Je peux y aller à votre place, Votre Majesté ! Assura Emilie

D'accord. Emilie me remplacera.

Ce qui fait que l'équipe qui ira au château de Lindblum sera Steiner, Elsa, Emilie et moi. Bien alors partons. Le route jusqu'au prochain royaume est long.

Ce qu'Emilie n'avait pas à tout le monde, ce soir là, c'était qu'elle avait grandie à Lindblum. En effet, la jeune fille, sur un désaccord avec ses parents, avait fui le château. Et oui, Emilie demeurait la Princesse disparue du Roi Cid et de la Reine Hilda, il y avait de cela neuf ans.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Elsa : Les Pierres

Chapitre 8 : Elsa : Les Pierres :

Depuis qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu des pouvoirs, Elsa se demandait pourquoi elle avait perdu la mémoire. Elle se posait aussi de nombreuses autres questions : _Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ces rêve ?_ _Pourquoi faisait-elle partie de ce voyage ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ce voyage ?_ Toutes ces questions demeurait pour l'instant inconnues. Mais le pire, ce fut que personne ne savait qui elle était, d'où elle venait … Personne, pas même elle, ne l'a connaissait. Personne ne l'avait jamais vit avant hier. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était à l'Ifa, le Grand Arbre du Monde, le jour où elle à rencontré Djidane. D'ailleurs, cette rencontre avec le jeune homme fut-elle un hasard ? Encore une question dont elle n'avait aucune réponse. Malgré tout, Elsa faisait un effort pour ne pas s'écrouler, pour ne pas pleurer. Après ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'on était avant pouvait vraiment vous casser le moral.

Le groupe finit par arriver devant un grille, à quelques kilomètres de Tréno. _Sûrement un poste-frontière,_ pensa-t-elle. Dagga s'avança vers la grille et tendit à un soldat un bout de papier vert et marrons. Celui-ci l'attrapa, le scruta attentivement et puis dit :

Votre laissez-passer n'est plus valable.

N'est plus valable ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Nous n'acceptons plus les billets de l'année dernière. Je suis désolé mais vous ne pourrez pas passer.

Mais ! Nous devons passer ! Je veux dire … On doit tous se rendre à Lindblum pour une affaire très urgente !

Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle, mais ce sont les ordres de la Reine d'Alexandrie.

Mais je suis …

Elle se tut. Dagga ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler son identité tant qu'elle serait encore sur ce continent. Beate s'avança vers le garde puis lança :

Soldat !

Oh ! Générale Beate ! Je ne vous avez pas reconnue ! Com … ment allez … vous ?

Je suis en pleine forme. Merci. Maintenant veuillez nous laisser passer ! Ordre de sa Majesté, la Reine Grenat !

A … A vos Ordre, Générale !

Le garde abaissa la grille. Avec un salut de soldat, Beate le salua. Le groupe reprit alors son chemin. De l'autre côté, un train en gare les attendaient. Djidane prit la parole :

Alors ça Elsa tu vois ? C'est le train qui nous fait passer la frontière d'Alexandrie. Une fois que nous serons arrivés de l'autre côté, nous aurons encore un autre train à prendre. Mais celui-ci nous emmènera à la Porte Sud. Une fois le porte franchie, nous rendrons au château.

Merci pour cette superbe intervention, Savant Djidane !

Hé ! Makake ! Au lieu de faire intéressant, tu devrais plutôt rentrer dans le wagon.

En effet, tout les monde était déjà monté, à l'exception de Djidane, Elsa et Emilie qui attendait en face de la porte pour pouvoir monter dans le train. Elsa et Djidane la rejoignirent et ils montèrent dans le wagon. Steiner, Beate et Emilie étaient assis du côté droit. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois à Lindblum. Quant à Dagga, assise au fond à gauche, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Djidane suivit Emilie et alla s'asseoir à côté de la personne qu'il aimait le plus : son Papi Steiner ! Elsa, elle, alla rejoindre le jeune Reine d'Alexandrie. Elle s'assit en face d'elle, puis demanda :

Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Oui …

T'as pas l'air bien, pourtant.

Je réfléchissais.

A quoi ?

Elsa haussa un sourcil puis sourit. C'est ce qu'elle fait toujours pour rassurer ses amis, du moins, elle le croyait, parce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Dagga, en face d'elle, ferma les paupières pour dire :

Je me sens inutile.

Quoi ? Toi, inutile ?! Mais tu rigole, j'espère !

Je suis parfaitement sérieuse !

Tu n'es pas inutile !

Donne moi une raison de te croire.

Eh bien … Euh … A Alexandrie, lorsqu'on s'est fait attaquer par Valseur 3, tu as invoker une chimère ! J'en suis incapable ! Et avec une telle assurance !

Oui, c'est vrai.

Et je paris que, l'année dernière, tu as du faire des choses encore plus incroyable !

Oui ! Je me souviens qu'une fois, on m'avait enlevé toutes mes chimères et une d'elle s'était retournée contre nous. Elle essayait de détruire Alexandrie lorsqu'Eiko sauta d'un aéronef pour me rejoindre et nous avions invoker ensemble Alexandre ! La plus puissante chimère au monde !

Tu vois ! Tu fais des choses extraordinaires !

Oui, c'est vrai. Merci.

Dagga serra son pendentif et murmura quelque chose. Intriguée, Elsa fronça les sourcils puis s'étonna :

Ton pendentif … Je peux le voir ?

Oui. Tiens !

La jeune Invokeuse passa son précieux collier à la jeune fille. Elle le regarda attentivement puis sortit une pierre de la même taille, de la même forme et de la même couleur de la poche de son corset noir. Elle mit le pendentif dans sa main gauche et sa pierre dans sa main droite. Elle les montra à Dagga. Cette dernière étonné, lança :

Mais … Ce sont …

Les mêmes.

Pourquoi as-tu cette pierre ?

Je ne sais pas. Je me suis souvenu à l'instant que j'avais cette pierre.

Mais c'est impossible ! Il n'existe seulement que quatres pierres comme la mienne. Une se trouve à Alexandrie, donc mon pendentif, la deuxième se trouve à Lindblum, la Griffe de Dragon. La troisième se trouvait à Madahine-Salee, c'est Eiko qui l'a porte maintenant, en boucle d'oreille. Quant à la dernière, elle se trouvait à Cleyra, mais je l'avait récupérée pour que nous puissions avoir deux perles chacune, avec Eiko.

Alors ça, s'est bizarre. Je pense que …

Soudain, le train bascula du côté de la fenêtre. Elsa n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, avant que tout ne devienne noir …


	9. Chapitre 9 : Djidane : Les Singes

Chapitre 9 : Djidane : Les Singes :

Lorsque Djidane remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal avec le train, il fonça vers la fenêtre. Quand il reprit connaissance, il vit que la locomotive était renversée sur le côté droit, l'endroit exact où se trouvait Dagga et Elsa ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester immobile alors que deux jeunes filles étaient peut être sur le point de mourir ! Il bondit vers la fenêtre vers laquelle il était sortit. Il devait absolument les sauver ! A sa grande surprise, une fois dans le train, les deux filles n'y étaient plus ! Comme disparues … Le jeune homme sortit en hâte du wagon pour prévenir les autres. Emilie fut la première personne qu'il vit. Elle était en position de combat, arc en main. Ses cheveux, attachés en chignon, comportait des débris de vitres.

C'est maintenant qui t'arrives, Makake ?! Lui tonna-t-elle

Désolé, je voulais chercher Elsa et Dagga mais je les trouvais pas dans le train.

Normal, elles sont là-bas !

Emilie montra du doigt une espèce de singe avec une tête déplorable. Ses yeux, rouges, sortaient de sa tête. Lorsqu'il souriait, il montrait des dents oranges ! Son visage, ainsi que son corps, était de couleur vert. Quelques parties de son corps, recouverts de poils roses, ressemblaient à des touffes d'herbes, mais roses ! Ce qui Djidane espérait le plus ? Qu'ils ne soient pas de la même famille, tout les deux ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Bon à part le singe, la jeune guerrière semblait montrer autre chose : deux corps allongés au sol. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Bien évidemment, les deux jeunes filles portées disparues dans le train. Djidane dit alors à Emilie :

Un singe ? Je vais lui parler. On est peut-être de la même famille.

Vu sa tête j'espère pas pour toi ! Non je plaisante, j'espère juste qu'il mord pas !

T'inquiète pas !

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le petit singe rose et vert. Il ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué lorsque Djidane fit :

Ouh ! Ouh ! Ha ! Ha ! Ouk ! Ouk ! Ouk !

Hein ? Je parle pas le Makake …

Quoi ? Tu me comprends ?

Bah oui …

Ah euh … D'où tu viens ?

De quelque part.

Où ?

Quelque part.

Pourquoi t'es là ?

J'ai vus des objets brillant ! Alors je me suis dit que j'allais les voler !

Sur ce, il montra le pendentif de Dagga ainsi qu'une autre pierre lui ressemblant étrangement. Lorsque le jeune homme reconnut la pierre de sa petite amie, il se jeta sur le singe :

Rend-moi ça ! Hurla-t-il

Non ! C'est à moi ! Vas t'en chercher d'autre, queue de Singe !

Hé ! T'en a une aussi non ?

Oui, mais moi je suis un vrai singe et pas un demi-singe comme toi, queue de Singe !

Te fous pas de ma tête ! Face de Singe !

« Face de Singe »?

Exactement !

Et tu sais même pas faire de bon surnom ! Ricana le singe

Il s'élança d'un bon vers la branche d'arbre la plus proche. Accroché par sa queue, il faisait des grimaces à Djidane. Le jeune homme reprit alors :

Comment tu t'appelles alors ?

Moi ? Je suis Gesin le Singe farceur !

Génial … Un singe farceur …

Et voleur aussi … reprit ce dernier. Mon Maître va être content de voir ces pierres ! Maintenant je te laisse ! Mon ami va venir pour voler autre chose de plus … comment dire … encombrant ?

Eh ! De quoi tu parles ?!

Dans un claquement de doigts, Gesin disparut, emportant les pierres avec lui. Lorsque Dagga remarquera que son pendentif a disparus, Djidane passera un sale quart d'heure. Mais la question n'était pas là. Un nouveau serviteur de Maître allait venir pour « voler quelque chose de plus encombrant », mais quoi ? Le jeune homme n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, il entendit un craquement dans la forêt à côté de lui, signe que les ennuis arrivaient. Djidane fit volte-face et cria :

Emilie ! Prévient Steiner et Beate ! Un autre monstre arrive ! De suite !

Avec toute l'agilité d'un oiseau, elle courut avertir les deux chevaliers. En y repensant bien, Djidane ignorait où ils étaient passés … Bref, le jeune homme ne voulut pas réfléchir. Il se retourna face à ses deux amies, pour essayer de les réveiller. Il les secoua. Rien. Il les gifla pas très fort. Rien. Il hurla. Rien non plus. Djidane ne savait plus que faire. Il entendit soudain comme comme un cliquetis derrière lui. Il se retourna. Steiner se tenait derrière lui. Il fit le salut des soldats, puis dit :

Je m'occupe de la Princesse …

Alors je m'occupe d'Elsa ! Vite ! Reste pas là Papi !

Sur ce, le jeune homme-singe s'approcha de la jeune fille est l'a pris dans ses bras. Peut être Djidane se trompait, mais il lui semblait qu'elle tremblait. De peur ou de froid ? Une fois encore, il ne se posa aucune question. Steiner et lui les amenèrent vers le train, en lieu sûr. Ils vinrent ensuite de placer aux côté d'Emilie et Beate, leurs armes en main. L'ancien voleur et le chevalier en firent de même. Dagues en main, Djidane scrutait la forêt. Au départ, rien de se produisit. Pas un seul mouvement de feuilles, pas même un seul craquement de branche …

Djidane ! Je croyais que t'avait vu un monstre dans la forêt. Lança Beate

Je l'ai pas vu, je l'ai entendu ! C'est pas pareil !

Raaaah ! Truand ! Il n'y pas de monstre ! Hurla Steiner

Ben … Heu …

Attendez … Intervint Emilie. Et si c'était … une diversion … ?

Quoi ?

BOOOOOOOUM ! Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent en même temps. Ce que vit Djidane le terrifia d'abord … puis … il se dit que c'était plutôt cool. Le monstre qui se trouvait en face d'eux était en fait un gorille à quatre bras ! Djidane le trouvait cool, car ils étaient peut-être de la même famille, tout les deux … Sauf qu'en le regardant de plus près … Non en fait. Trop terrifiant. Impossible qu'ils soient de la même famille. Djidane réfléchissa … Quatre bras … Toutes ces mains pouvaient facilement empoigner une seule personne à la fois … Gesin avait aussi dit que le gorille viendrait voler quelque chose de plus « encombrant ». Ça éclaira son esprit ! Mais avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Emilie s'avança, en hurlant :

Eh ! Vient nous chercher, grosse bestiole !

Pour toute réponse, la grosse brute se tourna vers eux et montra les crocs. Ses dents ensanglantées se reflétait avec les rayons du soleil levant. Djidane espérait de nouveau qu'ils n'étaient pas cousins. Il fonça vers Emilie, lui asséna un coup de pied, l'envoya en l'air puis l'a rattrapa d'une de ses grosses mains ! Personne n'eut le temps de réaliser se qui venait se se passer juste sous leurs yeux. La jeune fille était inconsciente dans la main du singe géant. Le gorille se retourna sans prêter attention aux autres membres du groupe, pour aller vers Elsa et Dagga, toujours inconscientes.

Hé ! L'affreux ! Hurla Djidane. Vient voir ton cousin Djidane ! Regarde ! On est de la même famille !

Le jeune homme montra sa queue de singe au gorille. Pour lui répondre, le monstre géant fit un gros : ROOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAR ! Puis continua sa route. Il se tenait maintenant debout, face aux deux filles évanouies par terre. Personne n'osait bouger. La créature les terrifiaient. Même Djidane avait peur. Il alla pour empoigner Elsa, lorsque, soudain, une voix de garçon se fit entendre :

Laisse ces jeunes filles tranquille !

Djidane vit alors une sorte d'ombre noire se diriger furtivement vers l'affreux gorille. Il lui sembla voir une sorte de tache blanche s'abattre sur le bras qui retenait Emilie. Djidane reprit tout à coup ses esprits et s'élança vers l'énorme bête, suivit de Steiner et Beate. La générale hurla les ordres suivants :

Steiner ! Toi et moi allons attaquer les jambes ! Djidane, charge toi de la tête !

Comme si c'était fait !

Le jeune homme, d'un bond, sauta en direction de la tête. Il s'agrippa aux poils de son cou pour ne pas tomber, car le gorille se débattait beaucoup. D'en haut, il vit Steiner et Beate trancher de leurs somptueuses lames les jambes du gorille. Djidane en profita alors pour enfoncer ses deux dagues dans la nuque du gorille. Il sauta ensuite à terre puis vit le gorille partir en poussière dorée, comme le font généralement les monstres. Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir. Il était content de l'avoir éliminé car il avait comprit pourquoi ce gorille était venu. S'il portait quatres grands bras, pour empoigner des personnes, ce n'était forcement pas pour rien. Il devait sûrement être envoyé par le Maître pour enlever les jeunes filles de la prophétie. Djidane entendit alors un claquement de main. L'ombre noire, qui était en fait un garçon, se tenait devant lui et il tenait Emilie dans ses bras. Avec un sifflement, il prononça :

Vous êtes fort.

Qui es-tu ? Demanda Beate, sur ses gardes.

Je m'appelle Nathan. J'ai vus que vous aviez besoin d'aide, alors je suis venus pour vous aider. Ces filles … Je peux ressentir leurs pouvoirs. Ils sont immenses …


	10. Chapitre 10 : Emilie : Le Garçon

Chapitre 10 : Emilie : Le garçon :

Quand Emilie se réveilla, elle était dans les bras dans homme. Ou plutôt d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge, quinze ans. Son premier réflexe ? Il mit mit une gifle au garçon, sans même savoir qui il était, ni même ce qu'elle faisait dans ses bras.

Hé ! Tu m'as fais mal ! Rétorqua ce dernier, en se frottant la joue

T'es qui ?

Holà ! Calme-toi ! Je suis un gentil.

… Si tu le dit.

Bon d'accord, je m'appelle Nathan.

OK. Mais pourquoi tu me tenais dans tes bras, alors ?!

Emilie, intervint Beate, il t'a sauvé la vie ! Tu devrais le remercier !

Pffff ! Roh ça va ! Merci … euh … Nathan …

Emilie ne le connaissait pas et elle ne voulait pas le connaître. Elle détestait les inconnus. Bref, Emilie devait se concentrer sur un problème plus important : Dagga et Elsa étaient toujours inconscientes. La jeune fille s'en voulait. Elle se disait que c'était de sa faute, si elles étaient immobiles, par terre. Au moins, elles respiraient, ce qui la rassura. Elles n'étaient pas mortes. Djidane s'approcha de sa chère et tendre Princesse Grenat et lui prit la main. Il annonça ensuite :

Elle n'est pas morte.

Il prit aussi la main d'Elsa.

Elsa non plus.

Bonne nouvelle. Dit Beate

Je ne suis pas digne d'être un chevalier … se lamenta Steiner, alias Mocheté. C'est entièrement de ma faute.

Steiner, nous n'y sommes pour rien. Rassura Beate

Bien que Beate essaya de tous les réconforter, Emilie se disait toujours, au fond d'elle, que tout ça était de sa faute. Le jeune inconnu s'approcha ensuite pour demander :

Pourquoi elles sont comme ça ?

C'est pas tes affaires !

Emilie ! Intervint Beate. Reste calme !

Mais …

Pas de mais ! Raconte lui toute l'histoire.

D'accord …

Emilie raconta à Nathan toutes leurs aventures jusque là. Elle lui parla du Valseur à Alexandrie, de Quatre Bras à Tréno pour enfin finir avec le deux singes. Celui fit des mouvements de tête de haut en bas pour dire qu'il comprenait. Il soupira puis lança :

Vous avez de la chance ! Je suis un guérisseur.

Quoi ?! Et c'est que maintenant que tu le dit ?!

Emilie brandit son arc argenté face à lui. Beate accourut et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Calme-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle

Me calmer ?! Il disait rien depuis toute à l'heure alors qu'il aurait dut nous aider !

Jeune homme, veuillez pardonner ma seconde. Elle est très … nerveuse …

Bon. Alors je vais les soigner …

Le jeune garçon s'approcha d'Elsa et Dagga puis sortit un bâton de sa longue cape noire. Ce qui étonna Emilie ce n'était pas le fait qu'il possédait un bâton mais c'était le fait que le bâton ressemblait parfaitement à celui d'Elsa, sauf que celui-ci était de couleur vert foncé ! Peut être venaient ils du même endroit, tout les deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, Nathan s'agenouilla près des deux jeunes filles, pris le bâton et le mit à l'horizontal. Bizarrement, le bâton volait ou plutôt flottait car il n'était pas très haut. Le jeune homme joignit ses mains et commença sa prière. Une prière muette, certes, mais une prière. Une sorte d'aura verte l'enveloppa lui, ainsi qu'Elsa et Dagga. Ce fut un spectacle impressionnant mais aussi effrayant. Car Emilie se disait que si Elsa et lui venaient vraiment du même endroit, peut être avait elle, elle aussi, ce genre de pouvoir guérisseur. Elle avait déjà entendu Dagga en parler, mais personne d'autre n'était présent lorsqu'elle l'eut fait. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le jeune garçon se releva et les regarda tous des les yeux, un par un, finissant par Emilie. Il dit ensuite :

Voilà. Elles devraient bientôt se réveiller.

Pourquoi tu me regardes quand tu parles ?! S'étonna Emilie

Emilie détestait ça, qu'on la fixe comme il le faisait. Ce gars l'écœurait. Soudain, une voix dit :

Où suis-je … ?

Dagga venait se réveiller. Sa main droite sur le front, elle semblait perdue.

Djidane s'élança à toutes jambes sur elle l'enlaça :

Me refait plus jamais ce coup-là, Dagga !

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elsa venait elle aussi de se réveiller. Elle regardait le paysage autours d'elle essayant de se souvenir de se qu'il venait de se passer. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Nathan, avant de dire :

Qui es-tu ? J'ai l'impression de te connaître …

Votre Altesse.

Nathan fit une révérence. Emilie ne comprit pas. La Princesse, ou plutôt la Reine, c'était Dagga. Alors pourquoi s'agenouillait-il devant Elsa ?

Quoi ? Demanda cette dernière

Je ne peut pas vous l'expliquer tant que nous ne serons pas rentrer. Les Anciens avaient raison, la Princesse de notre beau royaume a perdu la mémoire. Je dois vous ramener, votre Altesse.

Je ne comprends pas ! Qui es-tu ?

Je suis Nathan, votre humble serviteur. Les Anciens m'ont envoyé ici pour vous ramener. Vous devez rentrer.

Je ne comprends rien du tout ! Je ne sais pas qui sont ces « Anciens » , je ne comprends pas qui je suis. Tu prétends que je suis une Princesse et si c'est bien le cas, j'ai besoin de retrouver la mémoire toute seule. Laisse-moi finir ce voyage.

Très bien. Alors je vous suivrait partout où vous irez. Un autre de vos serviteur viendra nous rejoindre, dans ce cas.

D'accord …

Étrangement, Emilie eut un pincement au cœur. De la jalousie ? Non, quand même pas ! Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes alors pourquoi … Et puis elle le détestait, impossible qu'Emilie soit amoureuse d'un inconnu ! Jamais ! Mais tout de même, tous restèrent sans voix après toutes ces informations quant au passé d'Elsa. Alors, quand Emilie y pensait, les quatres jeunes filles seraient toutes des Princesses ?

Et Eiko serait-elle la dernière jeune fille ? Avec ces quelques questions en tête, le groupe reprit sa route vers Lindblum, pour trouver Eiko et un aéronef pour pouvoir changer de continent.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Elsa : Toujours vivant ?

Chapitre 11 : Elsa : Toujours vivant ?

Quand elle y réfléchissait bien, Elsa aurait voulut ne rien savoir sur elle. Au moins, elle aurait put refaire sa vie, en ignorant l'ancienne. Mais d'un autre côté, être une Princesse, ça avait aussi des avantages … et des inconvénients. Etre une Princesse, c'était plutôt cool comme idée. Mais d'un autre côté, ça appliquait aussi d'avoir des prétendants. N'importe quelle fille déteste les prétendants. Ils sont prétentieux et ils n'en n'ont que pour votre argent. En bref, Elsa se demandait si elle avait des prétendants, à supposé qu'elle était vraiment une Princesse. Si oui, comment étaient-ils ? Était-ce ses fameux « serviteurs » ? Nathan en faisait-il partit ? Elsa ne l'espérait pas, car franchement, il n'était pas son style du tout. Bref, elle ne voulut plus y penser. Et puis, vraiment, ça se voyait qu'il n'avait d'œil que pour Emilie. A chaque fois qu'il parlait ou qu'il faisait un geste quelconque, il se tournait vers elle pour la regardait. S'il n'était pas amoureux, alors Elsa devait vraiment apprendre ce qu'était l'amour.

Tout le groupe marchait en direction de Lindblum quand, soudain, la jeune fille se rappela sa discussion avec Dagga dans le train. Elle mit la main dans sa poche, pour sortir sa précieuse pierre. Mais sa main se referma sur du vide. Prise de panique, elle fouilla ses autres poches. Rien. Sa pierre n'était plus là. Elle s'arrêta et appela :

Dagga ! Viens vite voir !

Que se passe-t-il ?

J'ai perdu ma pierre ! Elle doit être …

Ses yeux se posèrent à l'endroit où devait se trouver le pendentif de la jeune Reine. Rien. Disparut, lui aussi

Dagga ! Ton collier ! Il n'est plus là !

Quoi ?! Mais … Peut que nous l'avons oublié dans les débris du train … Je vais appeler Djidane pour lui demander de faire demi-tour.

La jeune fille se retourna et appela son petit ami. Ce dernier accourut. Les autres membres du groupe s'étaient aux aussi arrêtés mais ils demeuraient beaucoup trop loin pour entendre leur discussion. Dagga expliqua alors à Djidane :

Nous devons retourner au train ! Nos pierres ont disparut !

Vos pierres ?

Fait pas l'idiot ! C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Mon pendentif, tête de singe !

Ah ouai … Faut que je vous explique …

Quoi ? Demanda Elsa

Eh bien … Vos pierres … Elles ont été volées. Par un petit singe farceur ! Je vous le jure, j'ai rien pu faire ! Il disait que son Maître les voulait.

Encore ce Maître. Dit Elsa, d'un ton grave.

Pourquoi vouloir ces pierres ? Y aurait-il un rapport avec Alexandre, la plus puissante Chimère au monde ?

Si Dagga à raison, alors le Maître cherche une puissante Chimère pour détruire le monde.

Dagga … ? Est-ce que tu penses comme moi ?

Il serait encore en vie ? Mais, tu étais avec lui lorsqu'il est mort, non ?

Oui. Il a utilisé ses dernières forces pour que je meure pas. Il serait encore en vie ?

Attendez un peu, tout les deux ! De qui vous parlez ?

Dagga et Djidane se regardèrent d'un air grave. Avec un hochement de tête, Dagga dit :

Kuja.

Kuja ?

C'est lui qui m'a enlevé toute mes Chimères. Il s'est ensuite emparé des quatre perles pour invoker Alexandre. Mais seul deux invokeurs peuvent l'invoker.

Et s'il est vraiment encore en vie … Il va chercher à se venger.

Il ne faut pas !

Eh ! Vous avez fini de parler ? Lindblum n'est plus très loin maintenant ! Rappela Emilie, au loin

Je crois que nous devrions y aller. Dit Elsa

Djidane l'attrapa par le bras, Dagga et elle pour annoncer :

N'en parlez à personne. Cette discussion reste entre nous.

Les deux jeunes filles firent oui de la tête. Kuja … Elsa ne le connaissait pas, et rien qu'à entendre son nom, on avait pas vraiment envie de le connaître. Elle n'a entendu que très peu de choses sur lui jusqu'à présent et elle ne voulait pas en savoir d'avantage, pour l'instant. Car cet homme l'inquiétait. S'il était vraiment de retour, et qu'il cherchait à se venger, ils peuvent être sûr qu'il sera plus déterminé que l'année dernière.

Ils continuèrent donc leur route, sans mentionner une seule fois leur discussion. Pas de monstre à l'horizon et heureusement ! Ils pouvaient au moins être tranquille, de ce côté là. Car côté penser, Elsa réfléchissait beaucoup. Elle voulait tellement en savoir plus sur la prophétie, sur elle, sur Kuja ou même sur l'avenir. Lorsqu'elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit, elle remarqua qu'il se dessinait droit devant elle d'immense portes rouges, avec un symbole bien visible : un dragon. Pourquoi un dragon ? Elsa n'eut pas besoin de le demander car Djidane intervint pour faire de nouveau son intellectuel :

Lindblum. La cité des ingénieurs. Le dragon sur les portes, c'est le dragon terrestre.

Tu connais un peu Lindblum ? Demanda cette dernière

Oui. J'ai grandi là-bas.

Ah.

A voir sa tête, la jeune fille comprit qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler. Ils avancèrent donc droit vers les portes. Les quatre jeunes seront-elles enfin réunies ? Elsa n'allait pas tarder à le savoir ...


	12. Chapitre 12 : Djidane : La Rose Rouge

Chapitre 12 : Djidane : La Rose Rouge :

Cela faisait longtemps que Djidane n'avait pas remit les pieds à Lindblum. Plus exactement, cela faisait un an. La ville n'avait pas du tout changé. Enfin si. La belle ville avait été attaquée par surprise, l'an dernier, par la Reine Branet, la « mère » de Dagga. Sur son aéronef, l'horrible reine d'Alexandrie invoka une des Chimères qui venait d'être volée à Dagga. Car la reine conspirait avec l'affreux Kuja, avant que ce dernier ne se retourne contre elle. Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Bref, là n'était pas la question. Djidane se souvenait encore de la terreur qu'il l'avait envahi, cette nuit là. Mais le pire fut de voir Dagga pleurer dans ses bras, bouleversée que sa propre mère se retourne contre le château de son Oncle Cid. La Chimère utilisée ce soir, c'était Atomos. Il utilisa un souffle puissant qui aspira tout sur son passage : habitants, soldats, construction … Enfin bon, le jeune homme ne voulait plus y penser. Depuis ce jour, Lindblum était en travaux de restauration et il en déduisit qu'ils avaient fini, désormais. Il chassa toutes ces pensées et annonça :

Alors, on fait les groupes c'est ça ? Dagga et moi restons ensemble et les autres vont au château.

Oui. Mais euh … Nous n'avions pas dit que nous serions seulement quatre à y aller ? Questionna Elsa

Je vois … Vous aviez décidé cela avant mon arrivé, c'est ça ? J'ai compris. Je vais patrouiller autours de la ville ! Déclara Nathan, sans que personne ne lui dise quoi que se soit.

Il sortit. Les membres restants se regardèrent un petit moment, puis Elsa, Emilie, Beate et Steiner partirent en direction du château. Djidane en profita pour dire :

Aaaah ! Enfin on est seuls, rien que toi et moi …

Ne rêve pas, Djidane ! Je te signal que tu dois me protéger !

Dagga avait porté ses points sur ses hanches, signe qu'elle était en colère. Djidane adorait lorsqu'elle faisait ça ! Il l'a trouvait tellement … irrésistible.

Hé ! Dagga ! Viens voir !

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers une grande statue portant une armure de guerrier.

Regarde.

Oh, mais on dirait …

Bach.

Oui. Je me demande comment ils vont, tous.

T'inquiètes pas pour eux ! Les Tantalas s'en tirent toujours !

Je n'en doute pas.

Tu veux qu'on aille les voir ?

Oui. S'il te plait.

Vos désirs sont des ordres, Votre Majesté !

Djidane lui tendit le bras. Celle-ci l'attrapa et le serra très fort contre elle. Le jeune homme aimait ces petits moments d'attention, quand ils sont seulement tout les deux. Ils montèrent tout les deux l'escalier qui menait en ville. Effectivement, la ville semblait ne pas avoir été attaqué ! Cela rassura Djidane, car il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir put protéger sa ville. Les deux amants si dirigèrent ensuite vers la gare, ou le Taxair les emmèneraient vers le quartier Théâtral, l'endroit où se trouvait la base des Tantalas. En vérité, Djidane ne le montrait pas, mais il s'inquiétait pour tout ses anciens amis. Et surtout, comment vont-ils réagir après une si longue absence ? Le jeune homme se dit alors qu'il verrais bien. Le couple monta dans le Taxair. Djidane s'assit sur une banquette et Dagga vint le rejoindre. La main de la jeune serra fort la sienne et il déposa lentement la tête sur son épaule. Djidane lui caressa les cheveux et lui dit :

Je te protégerais toujours, ma Princesse.

Je le sais.

Il remarqua soudain qu'elle pleurait.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien …

Dis pas ça ! Je vois bien que t'es pas bien …

Et bien … Je repensais à l'année dernière. Tu sais, l'attaque de Lindblum. Je me sens toujours responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

Tu ne devrais pas !

Mais c'étais pas Chimère, Djidane !

Et alors ? Tu ne l'as contrôlais pas ! C'est de la faute de Branet !

Tu as sans doute raison …

Djidane sentait bien qu'elle se forçait de ne pas trop en parler. En même temps, lui non plus ne voulait pas en parler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quai, Djidane s'étira puis dit :

Je vais enfin revoir mes pottos !

Hi ! Hi !

Ah ! Ah ! Tu vois ! Je peux te faire rire !

Aller, arrête de faire le pitre et allons voir nos vieux amis.

« Allons voir nos vieux amis ». Cette phrase réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. Sa dulcinée comptait maintenant les Tantalas, un groupe de voleurs, dans ses amis ! _Vraiment trop top, cette fille_ , pensa-t-il. Ils montèrent les marches que menaient au quartier. Ils prirent ensuite d'autres marche, à droite, pour rejoindre le repaire des voleurs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entré, l'air se refroidit. Un vent violant soufflait, le ciel s'obscurcit … Dagga et Djidane regardèrent en l'air et ce qu'ils virent les terrifièrent !

Impossible … ! Commença Djidane

C'est … La Rose Rouge ?! Le vaisseaux de guerre de Mère ?!

Dagga ! Je crois qu'il se passe des trucs pas nette !

Impossible …


	13. Chapitre 13 : Emilie : Branet

Chapitre 13 : Emilie : Branet :

Revenir dans le château dans lequel on avait grandi ? Une torture. Après tout, Emilie s'était enfuie de chez elle, à l'âge de six, une dispute éclata entre ses parents et elle, le Roi Cid et la Reine Hilda. Quelle dispute ? Emilie ne s'en souvenait pas. Par contre, elle se rappelait que le jour de sa fuite, elle avait emporté un arc en argent. Grâce à lui, elle avait massacré nombre de garde pour s'enfuir. Pour aller où ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle erra près de huit ans dans tout le continent. Pour se nourrir, elle volait dans les petits village, comme celui de Dali, dans le Royaume d'Alexandrie. Puis, l'année dernière, une rumeur disait qu'Alexandrie ne possédait ni Reine, ni Princesse pour gouverner. Le royaume était dirigé seulement par l'imposante générale Beate. Lorsqu'elle vivait à Lindblum, le jeune entendait souvent des gardes parler d'elle. Tous disait qu'elle était forte et déterminée. Emilie voulait donc en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse générale, dont elle a tant entendu parler. Elle alla donc à Alexandrie, elle rencontra Beate en personne et ce fut ainsi qu'elle devint sa second.

La voilà donc de retour à Lindblum. Le petit groupe se trouvait devant les marches de velours rouge de la salle du trône. Elle inspira et fond et elle déclara :

Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose.

Elle serra les points.

Quoi ? Questionna Elsa

La vérité sur mon enfance.

Elle ferma les yeux puis avoua :

Je suis la Princesse de Lindblum. J'ai fui le château quand à l'âge de six ans, à cause d'un désaccord avec mes parents.

Tu nous l'a caché tout ce temps ?! S'étonna Mocheté

Oui. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne voulais plus penser à Lindblum. J'adore cette ville, là n'est pas le problème.

Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? Demanda sa supérieure

Sinon je ne serais jamais entrée dans l'armée. Jamais personne n'aurait accepté et je me serais retrouvée au château, après huit ans d'absense.

Bon. Ce n'est pas si grave … Juste, pourquoi tu t'es disputée avec tes parents ? Demanda Elsa

Justement, je ne sais plus …

Ah.

Un silence se fit quelque secondes. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre. Elsa dit soudain :

C'est elle ! La dernière fille de la prophétie !

Alors nous avions deviné juste ! Vite, nous devons l'aider ! Ordonna Beate

Tous montèrent les escaliers à la hâte. Emilie se fichait pas mal que ses parents soient en haut des marches, car elle devait sauver Eiko ! Arrivé en haut des marches, Emilie fut surprise de voir les deux trônes vides. Le Roi et la Reine n'étaient pas ici. D'une part, Emilie fut rassurée mais où pouvaient-ils donc se trouver ? Emilie décida de ne pas vraiment se concentrer sur eux, mais plutôt sur la jeune fille qui venait de crier. Elle passa son regard vers le balcon qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle remarqua qu'un groupe de soldats entourait une fille. Emilie fit signe aux autres de ne pas bouger. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle vue ensuite que les gardes n'étaient pas ceux de Lindblum, mais ceux d'Alexandrie ! Elle alla se cacher derrière un rideau et écouta la conversation :

Sur ordre de la Reine d'Alexandrie, nous vous arrêtons !

Impossible ! Riposta celle-ci, la Reine Grenat n'ordonnerai jamais ça !

La Reine Grenat n'est plus. C'est de nouveau la Reine Branet qui est sur le trône.

Vous dîtes n'importe quoi !

 _Quoi ? La Reine Branet, en vie ? C'est absolument absurde !_ Pensa Emilie.

Suivez-nous sans faire d'histoire, Princesse !

Jamais !

Très bien. Nous ne voulons pas le faire, mais nous allons utiliser la manière forte pour vous emmener.

Stooooop !

Emilie sortit de sa cachette, son arme à la main. Elle était prête à décocher une flèche somnolente. Elle fut ensuite rejoint par Elsa, son bâton doré à la main.

Ah ! Ah ! Deux autres ? La Reine va être ravie !

Comment se fait-il que la Reine Branet soit en vie ?! Hurla Emilie

Ce n'est pas à vous de poser les questions.

Eh ! Oh ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va se laisser faire ? Dit soudain Eiko

Elle porta à ses lèvres une espèce de flûte et commença à jouer un air. Au départ, Emilie crut qu'il s'agissait juste d'un flûte ordinaire, puis, tout à coup, le jeune fille remarqua que la Princesse était entourée d'une brume verte. On entendit ensuite un hurlement de loup, puis, Emilie vit une espèce de loup gris se jeter sur les gardes et les tuer. Ils disparurent tous en devenant de la poussière dorée. Le loup s'enfuit ensuite par le balcon. La jeune Princesse tomba à terre. Elsa arriva juste à temps pour la retenir.

Tu viens de faire une Invokation, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Elsa

Oui. Ce loup, c'était Fenril. Répondit Eiko. Merci, les filles.

On a pas vraiment fait grand chose … Dit Emilie

Je ne comprends pas. Branet, c'est bien la mère défunte de Dagga non ? Alors pourquoi les gardes disaient ils qu'elle est en vie. Questionna Elsa

Je ne comprends pas non plus. J'ai pourtant assisté à sa mort, l'année dernière …

Regardez !

Emilie se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle montra du doigt l'énorme navire de guerre qui se dirigait droit vers elles.

C'est pas la Rose Rouge ?

La Rose Rouge ? Fit Elsa

Le navire de guerre de la Reine Branet. Dit Eiko, l'air grave. Jamais Dagga ne se servirait de ce navire et puis d'ailleurs … Il marche à la Brume non ?

Alors … Quelqu'un doit avoir remplacé le moteur à Brume par un moteur à vapeur ! S'empressa de rajouter Emilie

Impossible. Seul le Roi Cid peut faire une chose pareille !

Eh ! C'est quoi cet espèce de Brouillard autour du château ?

De la Brume ! S'étonna Eiko. Non ! Nous avons éliminé toute source de Brume et détruisant l'Ifa, l'année dernière !

Alors pourquoi est-elle ici ? Demanda Emilie.

Emilie se retourna et vit que Steiner et Beate n'étaient plus là.

Où sont passés Beate et Mocheté ?

Ils sont partis chercher Djidane et Dagga.

Ah. On devrait peut être les rejoindre.

Je crois qu'on pourra pas, les filles.

Pourquoi ?

Regardez.

Le vaisseau de guerre était maintenant amarré au quai pour aéronef de Lindblum. Les trois jeunes filles étaient désormais bloquées dans la salle du trône. Impossible de s'enfuir. Emilie décida de descendre quelques marches, pour voir la situation. Ce qu'elle vit ensuite la terrifia. La Reine Branet en personne venait d'entrer dans l'antichambre qui menait à la salle du trône ...


	14. Chapitre 14 : Dagga : Branet

Chapitre 14 : Dagga : Branet :

Lorsque Dagga vit le vaisseau de sa mère, la Rose Rouge, un étrange malaise s'empara d'elle. Dans un premier temps, le vaisseau ne pouvait pas voler sans Brume. Cela signifiait-il le retour de la Brume ? La jeune fille ne voulait pas y croire car, l'année dernière, ils avaient éliminé toute source de Brume.

Dans un second temps, le vaisseau était-il dirigé par sa défunte mère, la Reine Branet ? Cette idée des plus improbables pouvait s'avérer vraie. Après tout, Kuja était peut-être de retour, alors peut-être que sa mère aussi ! Même si Dagga aimait beaucoup sa mère, elle espérait se tromper. Un mort qui revenait à la vie, cela ne pouvait être que le signe de mauvais présages …

Puis, enfin, si sa deuxième hypothèse était vraie, pourquoi la Reine Branet viendrait-elle à Lindblum ? Pour de nouveau causer une guerre ? Si tel était bien le cas, la jeune Reine d'Alexandrie ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère s'attaquer à Lindblum une deuxième fois en sa présence. Dagga devait faire quelque chose !

Elle agrippa le bras de Djidane et le supplia :

Nous devons nous rendre au château !

Mais … On nous à demandé de rester en ville, protesta celui-ci

Et regarder Lindblum se faire attaquer une seconde fois ?!

La jeune fille désigna du doigt le vaisseau de guerre.

Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire ! Ma mère est peut-être à bord de ce navire ! Argumenta cette dernière

Arrête Dagga ! Ta mère est morte ! Vois la réalité des choses ! Elle est enterrée à Alexandrie, tu te souviens ?!

Peu importe la personne qui se trouve à bord ! Je me rends au château, avec ou sans toi !

Dagga, attends … !

Ravalant un sanglot, Dagga lâcha le bras du jeune homme et courut en direction de la gare. Elle prit à la hâte le premier Taxair pour le château. Lorsqu'il démarra, elle remarqua Djidane qui l'a regardait s'éloigner …

Arrivée devant les escaliers qui menaient au château, la jeune Reine fut étonnée de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun garde de Lindblum. Elle ne voulut pas trop y réfléchir et elle monta les marches. Les escaliers menaient au quai pour aéronefs. On devait passer par là pour entrer dans le palais. Dagga était à la moitié des marches de velours lorsqu'elle entendit deux personnes discuter. Deux homme très exactement :

Ces trois filles ont vraiment de grands pouvoirs ?

A ton avis ? Pourquoi la Reine ordonnerait-elle de les arrêter, sinon ?

Je sais pas. Mais il nous en manque une, non ?

Ouais.

Laquelle ? On a la Princesse de Lindblum, l'Invokeuse, la fille amnésique qui voit l'avenir et … euh … c'est qui la dernière ?

La fille de la Reine Branet, Grenat.

Ah oui ! La Princesse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle en plus !

Et oui ! Mais il nous est inutile de rêver ! La Reine vient tout juste de la fiancée.

Avec qui ?

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Oh, et puis, on doit la chercher justement !

La jeune fille de retint de lâcher un petit bruit. Alors elle avait raison, sa mère était bien en vie mais … Pourquoi ? Cela, elle l'ignorait. Et puis, avec qui venait-elle de la fiancée ? Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Et surtout, sa mère venait de capturer ses amies ! Elle réfléchit sur les noms que le garde avait dit. La fille amnésique, c'était Elsa. L'Invokeuse, c'était Eiko. Et la Princesse de Lindblum ? C'était aussi Eiko, non ? Puis elle se demanda si cela ne pouvait pas s'agir d'Emilie. Emilie, la Princesse de Lindblum ? Pourquoi l'aurait-elle caché ? Dagga chassa ses pensés de son esprit et voulut continuer sa route quand, soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras :

Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Princesse Grenat !

La jeune fille se retourna. Un garde du château d'Alexandrie l'a retenait. Elle ordonna :

Lâchez-moi ! Ordre de la Princesse !

Je suis désolé Princesse, mais ce sont les ordres de la Reine Branet.

Branet est morte, non ?

Pas de question, Princesse. Je vous emmène à la Reine.

Le garda ligota les mains de Dagga dans le dos et l'attrapa par l'avant-bras. Il l'emmena ensuite en haut des marches. La jeune fille remarqua alors toute la troupe d'Amazone de le générale Beate. Mais de qui recevaient-elles les ordres ? Elles n'obéissaient pas au Brutos, ça Dagga le savait bien. Elles n'obéissaient pas à la Reine directement. Il leur fallait une générale pour les diriger. Dagga demanda alors :

Qui est la générale des Amazones ?

Pas de question, Princesse.

Ça va, j'ai compris.

La jeune fille regarda ensuite la Rose Rouge. Elle n'était jamais montée à bord. Sa mère devait certainement être à l'intérieur, car le garde l'a fit monter sur le pont du navire. Ils montèrent des escaliers et arrivèrent dans la cabine du capitaine. Il y avait un immense bureau en bois au centre de la pièce et un énorme fauteuil derrière. Pas étonnant, sa mère était très, très grosse … Bref. Le garde l'a lâcha et il dit :

Je vous laisse avec la Reine.

Il sortit de la pièce. Dagga respira un bon coup. Une chaise était posée devant le bureau. La jeune fille s'assit. Elle attendit cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Vingts minutes. Le temps sembla une éternité. Elle observait chaque recoins de la pièce. Dans le mur du font, une énorme carte du continent était affichée. Dagga voulut s'y approcher de plus près lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. La Reine Branet venait d'enter dans la pièce. La jeune fille se leva, ahurie. Cette fois, elle la voyait de ses propres yeux ! Sa mère se tenait bien devant elle ! Elle fronça les sourcils et lança :

Vous devriez être morte, Mère

Ma petite Grenat n'est-elle pas contente de revoir sa mère ?

Bien sûr que si. Mais … Comment ? Je veux dire … Comment êtes-vous revenue à la vie ?

Une histoire bien trop compliqué … Et puis nous n'allons pas parler de cela.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi grosse, elle avait toujours la peau bleue. Et, bien sûr, elle arborait toujours son affreux éventail rouge.

Dagga détestait cet objet, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Sa mère vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle lui posa alors la question suivante :

Alors, Grenat. Que sais-tu sur la prophétie.

Sûrement pas plus que vous, Mère.

Tu en fais partie alors tu devrais en savoir un plus que moi.

Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez poser des questions ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quatres filles élues vont sauver le monde. Voilà.

Je vois … Tu es la troisième que j'interroge. Et tu me dis la même chose. Je me demande si la dernière en sais plus, après tout elle peut …

Quoi ? La troisième ? Qui ? Qui avez-vous interrogé avant moi ?

Deux petites insolentes ! L'Invokeuse et la Princesse de Lindblum.

Eiko et Emilie ?

Oui, je crois. Vous m'avez toutes les trois dites la même chose.

Ne comptez pas sur Elsa pour qu'elle vous dises quoi que ce soit ! Elle ne parlera pas, même si elle en savait plus !

Silence !

Non ! En tant que Reine d'Alexandrie j'ai aussi mon mot à dire ! Rétorqua la jeune fille

Reine ? Ah ! Ah ! JE SUIS LA REINE MAINTENANT !

Pfff … Et puis il paraît que je suis fiancée. Je pourrais savoir avec qui ?

Avec celui que nous appelons tous « Maître ».

Quoi ?! Mais je ne sais même qui qui c'est ! Protesta Dagga

Il suffit ! C'est moi qui décide ici ! Garde !

Un garde fit irruption dans la pièce. Il s'inclina raidement et dit :

Que puis-je pour vous, Votre Majesté ?

Emmène Grenat avec les trois autres. Tu préviendras ensuite l'équipage que nous décollerons de Lindblum.

Bien, Votre Grandeur.

Le garde empoigna le bras de Dagga et la sortit de la cabine. Il l'emmena ensuite au centre du navire puis il prit des escaliers qui descendaient plus profondément dans le vaisseau. Ils passèrent ensuite par un long couloir obscur. Puis, il s'arrêta au fond, devant une porte en bois qui paraissait vachement vieille. Le garde ouvrit la porte et il poussa la jeune fille à l'intérieur.

Hé ! Vous pourriez faire attention ! Hurla cette dernière.

Sans dire un mot, le garde repartit, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui. Dagga se retourna pour regarder dans quelle pièce elle se trouvait. Contre les murs, il y avait quatres lits. Et … c'était tout. Rien d'autre. La jeune fille avança au centre de la pièce, les mains toujours liées. Elle remarqua alors Emilie sur un des lits. Cette dernière jouait avec son arc. Lorsqu'elle vit enfin la jeune fille, Emilie le posa et se leva. Elle dit alors :

Dagga ! Tu es là ! Comment tu vas ?

Je crois … Que ma tête va bientôt exploser …

Viens !

La jeune fille emmena Dagga s'asseoir sur un lit. En vérité, le seul qui n'était pas occupé. En face d'elle, une jeune fille au cheveux violet admirait une flûte. Elle la rangea ensuite dans une des ses poches et s'adressa à Dagga :

Ça fait longtemps, Dagga !

Eiko ?!

Dagga n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle avait tellement changé, en seulement un an ! Ses cheveux avaient poussé et maintenant, elle les coiffaient en une longue queue de cheval, attachés par son ruban jaune qu'elle portait toujours. Sa corne d'Invokeur avait poussé, elle aussi. Normalement, tout les Invokeurs ont une corne sur le front. Si Dagga n'en avait pas, c'était parce que la Reine Branet ordonna qu'on l'a lui arrache, lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé. Bref. Eiko avait peut-être seulement sept ans, mais elle était très grande, à peu près à la même taille que Dagga ! Elle portait ce jour là une grande tunique jaune et des collants roses. Très joli. Dagga lui dit enfin :

Tu as tellement changé. Tu es devenu très jolie !

Merci, Dagga ! Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulus te ressembler ! Mais on a pas vraiment le temps de parler de ça.

Il faut qu'on trouve rapidement un moyen de sortir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard …

Elsa venait des les rejoindre, son bâton doré à la main.

Dagga, pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Djidane ?

Le jeune fille expliqua toute l'histoire. De sa dispute avec le jeune homme jusqu'à maintenant. Emilie reprit :

Branet veut partir ? Mais où ?

Je ne sais pas … Mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire !

Qui on doit frapper ?! Dis-moi Dagga ! S'empressa de dire Eiko

Et bien … Tout les gardes d'Alexandrie !

Et si on se divisait en deux groupes ? Proposa Elsa. Deux d'entre nous irons voir Branet, pendant que les deux autres s'occuperont des gardes.

Bien. Alors faisons les groupes. En tant que fille de la Reine, j'irais la voir. Eiko, toi j'imagine que tu veux t'occuper des gardes ?

T'as tout compris ! Qui d'autre veut en découdre avec les gardes ?

Moi ! Je veux t'aider !

D'accord. Alors Eiko et Emilie iront s'occuper des gardes pendant qu'Elsa et moi iront voir ma mère.

Alors allons-y ! Dit Eiko, enthousiaste.

Mais comment on sort ? Demanda Elsa

Dagga s'approcha de la porte et s'agenouilla au niveau de la serrure. Elle sortit de sa poche une barrette.

J'en garde toujours une sur moi, pour ce style de situation !

Grâce à la barrette, elle réussit à crocheter la serrure. En fait, c'était Djidane qui lui avait apprit à le faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, la porte s'ouvrit et les filles purent sortir ...


	15. Chapitre 15 :Emilie:La nouvelle générale

Chapitre 15 : Emilie : La Nouvelle Générale :

Emilie et Eiko montaient les escaliers quatre par quatre, pressées d'en découdre avec les Amazones. Tout de même, la jeune guerrière se posait des questions quant à la présence des femmes soldats. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi la Reine Branet était en vie. Et puis franchement, elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver des réponses. Elle devait, avec l'aide d'Eiko, empêcher leurs ennemis de faire décoller le navire de guerre.

Une fois sur le pont, les deux jeunes Princesses furent sidérées de remarquer le ciel bleu ainsi que la Brume qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Eiko s'agrippa à un bord du vaisseau, avant de constater :

\- Nous sommes toujours dans le Royaume de Lindblum !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?! Hurla Emilie pour couvrir le son du vent. On ne voit même plus le château !

\- Regarde !

Emilie s'approcha doucement. Certes, la Rose Rouge ne volait pas très vite mais la jeune fille avait le mal des transports. Une fois à côté de la petite fille, elle suivit des yeux l'endroit d'où pointait son doigt.

Bien qu'il y ait de la Brume, la jeune guerrière pouvait distinguer une petite colline, sillonnée de rochers. D'ailleurs, Emilie remarqua une sorte d'aura verte entourer la colline. Elle trembla, rattrapant au passage le bord sur lequel était accoudée Eiko. Cette dernière l'aida à se relever.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda la petite fille.

\- Oui, juste le mal des transports …

En vérité, c'était cette espèce d'aura verte qu'il l'avait perturbé. Mais d'où émanait-elle ? Emilie n'en avait pas la réponse. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, la jeune guerrière se disait que cette lueur lui était familière. Elle chercha profondément en elle. Puis, soudain, elle comprit. Cette aura verte, elle lui rappelait Nathan. Cette même lueur qui l'entoura la fois où il avait soigné Dagga et Elsa. Bizarrement, à la pensée du jeune homme, Emilie eut un pincement au cœur. Éprouvait-elle quelque chose pour lui ? Impossible ! Elle le détestait …

La jeune Princesse-Guerrière chassa ses idées de sa tête et se concentra.

\- Et c'est quoi, cette espèce de colline ?

\- C'est Pinnackles Rocks. Ça porte bien son nom, non ?!

\- Oui c'est sûr … Bien ! Déclara Emilie, on doit remplir notre mission !

\- Ouai ! Mais, euh … Où sont passé les gardes ? Demanda Eiko, inquiète

\- Plus loin, sûrement ! Assura la jeune guerrière.

Elle se retourna et s'avança en direction du mât, prenant sur elle son mal. Eiko la rejoignit , prête à l'aider, en cas de besoins. Emilie s'appuya contre la longue poutre de bois et chercha du regard l'endroit où pourrait se trouver les Amazones. Soudain, elle remarqua Elsa et Dagga sortir d'une cabine en hauteur. Elles coururent aussi vite qu'elles purent pour rejoindre Eiko et Emilie. Leur deux amies s'arrêtèrent en face d'elles, pour reprendre leur souffle. Elsa se releva et dit :

\- Branet n'était pas dans cette pièce …

\- … Mais les Amazones oui ! Compléta Dagga.

Les Princesses de Lindblum regardèrent en direction de la cabine dont venait de sortir les deux filles. Emilie fit signe à Eiko de la suivre et elles se dirigèrent vers la pièce. Elles montèrent les escaliers de bois et se retrouvèrent face à la porte. Un petit hublot permettait de voir à l'intérieur. Trop petite pour pouvoir l'atteindre, la guerrière dut regarder toute seule. Elle vit alors un petit groupe de trois Amazones, dans leur tenue de combat originale : une armure verte légère, un bouclier marqué du sceau d'Alexandrie, (le château avec les ailes de la puissante chimère Alexandre) et de leurs épées en argents. La jeune fille blonde vit alors celle qui les commandait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vit avant ! Elle était grande, portait une longue armure rouge sang, ses cheveux châtains coiffés en queue de cheval haute. Les mains derrière le dos, il lui semblait qu'elle donnait des ordres à ses subalternes.

Emilie regarda Eiko et lui fit part de ce qu'elle avait vit. Elle lui expliqua son plan.

\- J'ai compris ! Fit la petite fille. Je dois m'occuper des Amazones et pendant ce temps, toi tu vas régler son compte à la nouvelle générale, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement ! Tu es prête ?

\- Oui !

Emilie jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par le hublot. Là, elle remarqua que les Amazones, ainsi que leur générale, n'étaient plus dans la pièce. La guerrière ouvrit discrètement la porte de bois, faisant signe à Eiko de se taire. Elles rentrèrent à pas de loup, pour ne pas se faire entendre de leurs ennemies.

La nouvelle pièce qui s'offrait devant les jeunes filles paraissait grande contrairement à ce qu'elles avaient pût constater. Les murs, tapissés de longs rideaux violets, sentaient la lavande. Cette odeur embaumait la pièce. Eiko se boucha le nez avant de broncher :

\- Pouah ! Ça pue ici !

\- Ça sent la lavande …

\- Ah … Ben j'aime pas …

\- Et puis parle moins fort ! La supplia Emilie. Les gardes ne sont sûrement pas très …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le petit groupe de femmes soldats déboulèrent les escaliers, armes en mains. La jeune fille blonde se tourna vers son amie et soupira :

\- J'imagine qu'on a pas vraiment le choix … Tu t'en charges ?

\- Evidemment !

Eiko porta à ses lèvres sa flûte enchantée qui permettait d'invoker les puissantes Chimères. Elle joua un morceau et Emilie dût descendre à son tour les escaliers, pour éviter de se faire attaquer.

Là, la guerrière arriva dans un immense bureau, toujours tapissé de longs rideaux violets et la pièce sentait encore la lavande. Ne se souciant pas réellement de la forte odeur, Emilie s'avança un peu plus. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua la brave nouvelle générale. Cette dernière fit volte-face en sentant la présence de la seconde de Beate.

\- Tu as une âme guerrière, lui lança-t-elle, un regard plein de haine.

La jeune guerrière ne répondit rien et préféra plutôt analyser son adversaire. La nouvelle générale portait une armure légère de couleur mauve. Un motif de lavande était dessiné sur sa cuirasse. Une longue épée acérée, accrochée à sa ceinture, semblait tranchante. Mais ce qui frappa la plus Emilie, ce fut son visage. Ses cheveux couleurs noisette laissaient apparaître sur sa joue droite une très vieille cicatrice.

\- Qui es-tu ? Finit-elle par demander

\- Moi ? Je suis Lisa, générale d'Alexandrie. Cela m'étonne de rencontrer enfin la disciple de ma disciple.

\- Comment ça, la disciple de ta disciple ?! Demanda Emilie, ne comprenant rien

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Lisa s'élança sur la princesse-guerrière, épée en main. La jeune blonde réussit néanmoins à parer son coup grâce à son arc. Celle-ci parut étonnée.

\- Un arc ? Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me vaincre avec un stupide arc ?!

\- Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas seulement un arc !

Sur ces mots, Emilie repoussa la nouvelle générale et jeta son arc dans les airs. Une lumière aveuglante surgit soudain de l'arme. Lorsque celui-ci retomba, l'arc se trouva transformé en une belle épée argentée. La seconde de Beate lança alors un regard remplit de défi à Lisa.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, mon arme est spéciale. Je peux la transformer en n'importe qu'elle arme !

\- Je vois. Beate t'as bien formé. Mais, tu ne parviendras pas à me vaincre !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Emilie que se lança sur son adversaire. Épée en avant, elle essaya de frapper la nouvelle générale, mais cette dernière l'esquiva d'un bond puis elle s'élança de nouveau sur la princesse-guerrière. Heureusement, elle parvint à parer le coup.

\- Tu voulais des explications, non ?

Lisa appuya plus fort son épée tranchante sur celle argentée d'Emilie, l'obligeant à poser un genou à terre.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Là, elle envoya valser son arme à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'épée argentée alla se planter dans le sol. La nouvelle générale mit son épée au dessus du coup de la princesse-guerrière de Lindblum.

\- Avant que la Reine Branet ne monte sur le trône à la mort de l'ancien Roi d'Alexandrie, c'était moi la générale. Beate était ma seconde à cette époque. Elle devenait plus forte de jour en jour. Puis, à la mort du roi, je m'opposa à ce que la Reine Branet monte sur le trône, car je savais bien son secret. Ce fut cette même Reine qui assassina son mari. Branet était beaucoup trop avide de pouvoir. La Princesse Grenat étant trop jeune, j'avais le profil parfait pour devenir Reine d'Alexandrie. Mais je devais encore tuer Branet. Mais je fus trahie par ma propre élève, Beate. Elle vouait une loyauté sans borne à la Reine et la Princesse. C'est alors que nous nous affrontâmes. Elle m'affligea cette cicatrice que tu vois ici !

Lisa désigna sa balafre sur la joue. Elle continua alors son récit :

\- Quant à moi, je lui est crevé un œil ! Bien énervée après cela, Beate parvint tout de même à me tuer. Ce fut comme ça que je suis morte une première fois. Mais me revoilà maintenant et je suis bien décidée à prendre ma revanche sur elle !

Emilie n'en revenait pas. Jamais Beate ne lui avait parlé une seule fois de cette histoire. Pourquoi ? Soudain, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors elle demanda sèchement à Lisa :

\- Si tu déteste tant Branet, alors pourquoi t'es-tu rangée à ses côtés ?!

\- Cette Reine est beaucoup trop stupide. « Il » se sert d'elle depuis le début.

\- « Il » ? Qui s'est « Il » ?

\- Cela ne sert à rien que je te le dise, puisque tu vas mourir !

\- Lisa !

La nouvelle générale se tourna vers la voix qui venait de parler. Une femme qui ne lui était pas inconnue se tenait près d'elle.

\- Ton adversaire, c'est moi ! Lança-t-elle, pointant son épée « Save The Queen » dans sa direction.

\- Beate. Cela faisait bien longtemps.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Elsa : Le Dieu Des Glaces

Chapitre 16 : Elsa : Le Dieu Des Glaces :

Après s'être trompées de porte, les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans la direction opposée.

\- Dis, Dagga, tu ne rappelles vraiment pas où se trouve le bureau de Branet ?!

\- Non … Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ?!

Les deux filles errèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Il se trouvait que la Rose Rouge demeurait beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'elles pensaient … Finalement, elles arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de la défunte Reine d'Alexandrie. Elsa voulut l'ouvrir lorsque Dagga l'a retint.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda la jeune fille à la Reine

\- C'est que … Quand on aura retrouvé Mère … Nous aurons sûrement quelques explications à nous faire … Et je voulais te demander …

\- J'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas que j'en mêle. Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me le dire. Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Lui affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Dagga lui rendu son sourire. Cette fois-ci, Elsa ouvrit la porte. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la pièce. La Reine lui affirma qu'il s'agissait bien du bureau de sa mère, mais aucune trace d'elle.

\- Nous avons cherché aussi longtemps pour rien ?!

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Cherchons dans une autre pièce.

\- Si elle n'est pas ici, alors je sais où elle se trouve ! Mère doit être à la barre et contrôle le navire, affirma Dagga

\- Oui. Je pense que tu as raison. Allons-y !

Les deux jeunes filles, trouvèrent un large couloir. La fille au bâton doré jeta un rapide coup d'œil et constata :

\- Il ne semble pas y avoir d'Amazones. Mais en tout cas, les murs sont encore recouverts de ces horribles rideaux violets.

Dagga regarda à son tour. Elle fit apparaître son bâton. Enfin … Il avait changé.

\- Tu as changé d'arme ?

\- Oui. J'ai préféré prendre celui-ci.

La Reine l'agita dans l'air en disant :

\- C'est grâce à cet arme que j'ai sauvé le monde ! Personne ne peut y résister !

Elsa eut un petit rire.

\- Je te crois mais …

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça te dirais que l'on s'affronte un de ses jours ?

La jeune fille brune leva un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée

\- Oh … Je sais pas … Je viens d'y penser … Bref, on doit y aller !

\- Oui !

Elsa agita sa main dans les airs et son long bâton d'or apparut dans sa paume. Elle fit une pirouette puis s'élança dans le long couloir violet. La jeune fille toute de noir vêtue constata qu'il sentait la lavande, tout comme la pièce où se trouvait un petit groupe d'Amazone. L'odeur n'était pas trop désagréable mais vu l'endroit où elle se trouvait, l'adolescente se disait qu'elle donnait une mystérieuse sensation. Elle n'en dit pas un mot à son amie. Car, en plus, elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais elle avait déjà vu la Rose Rouge auparavant. Enfin, tout était confus dans sa tête. Elsa voyait seulement quelques bribes de souvenir. Mais quelque chose, un étrange sentiment, lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de merveilleux souvenirs …

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'autre bout du couloir, les jeunes filles constatèrent qu'elles étaient derrière la grosse Reine bleue, Branet. Cette dernière n'avait cependant pas remarqué leur présence. Sa fille s'avança et dit :

\- Mère ! Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

\- Ah. Grenat. Tu n'es toujours pas calmée ?

\- Je voudrais juste des réponses, Mère !

\- Gardes ! Hurla la défunte Reine

A ces ordres, cinq Amazones déboulèrent de toutes part et encerclèrent les deux amies. Elsa ne comprit pas. Pourquoi la Reine envoie-t-elle des gardes contre sa propre fille ? C'était complètement idiot ! La jeune fille avait voulu dire le fond de sa pensée mais elle se rappela ce que Dagga lui avait dit : « Ne t'en mêle pas. » Alors elle se tu et ne dit rien. Elsa se contenta plutôt de brandir son arme. Mais que savait-elle faire, mis à part lancer quelques sort ? Peut-être qu'un ancien souvenir refera surface durant le combat et qu'elle se souviendra de quelque chose que l'aidera ! Bien décidée, elle dit alors à Dagga :

\- Je me charge des Amazones. Toi, tu dois convaincre ta mère de nous laisser retourner à Lindblum !

\- Mais … Commença la Reine d'Alexandrie

\- Ne discute pas et fais-moi confiance !

\- D'accord ! Finit-elle par acquiescer après une longue hésitation.

Dagga réussit à se frayer un chemin au milieu des Amazones. Ces dernières n'essayèrent même pas de l'arrêter. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle est la véritable Reine d'Alexandrie. Elsa tint fermement son bâton. _Allez ! Revenez mes souvenirs !_ Suppliait-elle intérieurement.

\- Ne résiste pas et tu ne seras pas blessée. Affirme non sans enthousiaste une des Amazones.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire du mal à mes amis ou à moi-même !

La jeune fille leva son bâton et récita une formule magique.

\- Ô grand dieu des glaciers ! Prête-moi ta force et aide-moi à venir à bout de mes ennemis !

L'adolescente brandit ensuite son bâton d'or en direction des Amazones. Elle ferma les yeux, tourna ensuite sur elle-même en indiquant tout les soldats du bout de son arme puis rouvrit les paupières. Là, chaque femmes soldats se voyait piégée par la glace. Ce fut alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns apparu dans les cieux. Il alla se placer à côté de celle qui venait de l'appeler. Le garçon déposa alors une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié !

\- C'est que … Euh …

\- Je sais, je sais … Bon, je suis pas venu ici pour bavarder. Place au spectacle !

D'un claquement de doigts, l'étrange énergumène fit exploser la glace. Dans un cris de douleur, toutes les Amazones tombèrent comme des mouches une par une sur le sol. Fier de lui, le jeune homme adressa un sourir à Elsa.

\- Appelle-nous plus souvent ! On ne tient plus en place ! Ça nous manque le combat ! D'ailleurs, la tête brûlée était vraiment énervé que tu ne l'invoke plus. Il va sans doute l'être encore plus en apprenant que tu m'as fait venir et pas lui. Bon, je te laisse ma jolie !

\- Euh … D'accord …

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mais était-ce donc ? Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une Chimère, mais plus à un être humain. En tout cas, elle savait maintenant comme l'appeler. La jeune fille espérait vraiment se souvenir de ses pouvoirs rapidement. Se remettant de ses émotions, l'adolescente rejoignit Dagga. La Reine discutait plutôt calmement avec sa mère :

\- Mère, qui est ce « Il » dont vous m'avez parlé ?

\- Il s'agit de …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un être masqué et encapuchonné venait de tirer une flèche sur elle.

\- Dagga ! Baisse-toi !

Elsa avait eut le temps de voir la flèche arriver. Elle se rua sur son amie pour la dévier du trajectoire de la flèche. Celle-ci s'enfonça dans le sol et se désintégra.

\- Mère !

\- Dagga se précipita sur la défunte Reine d'Alexandrie.

\- Non ! Je venais à peine de vous revoir ! Je voulais tellement que vous raconter comment nous avions sauvé le monde, l'année dernière …

\- Dagga … Tu devrais venir voir !

\- Quoi … ?! Hurla-t-elle

L'adolescente désigna la montagne en face de la Rose Rouge.

\- On va foncer sur cette chaîne de montagne ! Tu sais comment on dirige un tel engin ?!

\- Oui. Ce sera exactement pareil que le cargo nous emmenant à Lindblum depuis Dali. Je … dois le faire ! S'exclama la Reine.

Elle se lava d'un bond et prit la barre. Dagga demanda alors à Elsa de vite retrouver Eiko et Emilie. La jeune fille fit oui de la tête et se précipita vers le long couloir. _Dagga …_ _Nous comptons toutes sur toi !_ Se dit-elle.

* * *

Hey ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît :3 Je prends tout, même négatifs.


	17. Annonce

Je vous annonce que je suis actuellement entrain de réécrire cette fanfiction. Quelques personnages seront modifiés ; je parle de leurs apparences, de leurs passés ... Quelques personnages vont être enlevés. Quelques scènes seront modifiées. Des chapitres vont être totalement changés voire supprimés ... Bref, je vous dit à bientôt ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour.

Ce message s'adresse à tout ceux qui suivaient cette fanfiction. Je vous annonce que, malgré le fait que je l'ai abandonnée, j'ai décidé de la reprendre. Mais par sur ce compte. Je n'ai désormais plus qu'un seul compte principal : La Colombe Metallique. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à annoncer. À bientôt, je l'espère !


End file.
